El Contrato
by Medaka-chan
Summary: AU/ Un matrimonio, ella era feliz, el era cariñoso y dulce, la trataba como una reina pero quizás a veces queria ser un juguete…..Gruvion :O, dios que horrible summary XD Lyvia/Gruvia
1. Chapter 1

**si ya se, otro cuando todavia no termino los demas pero cuando terminen de leer, y lean mi otra nota, van a entender **

* * *

_**El Contrato**_

* * *

_**- Advertencia: Lime/Lemon y lenguaje adulto - **_

* * *

Lyon y Juvia estaban casados hace cinco años, vivían en un departamento comodos de cuatro ambientes, ella tenia 24 años y el 31, era hora de que tuvieran un hijo pero a pesar de que lo intentaron, no podían, realmente era Lyon el que insistía, Juvia por alguna razón no estaba muy entusiasmada con la idea, una vez había quedado embarazada, realmente se sorprendió no le gusto la idea, pero no se atrevía a terminar con el embarazo, ya que cuando se cayó por las escaleras al cambiar una lamparita, lo perdió, cuando se despertó de la caída se dio cuenta que lo había perdido no le afecto tanto como creyó que podía ser, se baño, limpio lo que paso y siguió como si nada, total Lyon no sabía que ella había quedado embarazada, Lyon trabajaba desde la mañana temprano hasta las ocho de la noche, ser abogado siempre fue su sueño, cuando lo conoció solo hacia pequeños tramites, hace dos años logro entrar en una firma importante "Lamia Scale"y quería ser uno de los socios, asique tenía que deslomarse si quería ser uno de ellos, a veces se sentía un poco sola pero cuando compro su perro no fue así, Sol la llamo sol, era una perrita marron de raza pequeña, peludita y con ojos marrones, siguiendo con su marido, el era una grata compañía, actualmente a veces cenaban juntos, a veces el directamente se iba a dormir, y cuando esto de las ganas de tener un hijo surgió de la nada por parte de Lyon (porque ni siquiera habían hablado al respecto) fue una gran sorpresa para la peliazul, dudo al principio pero termino aceptando, desde entonces ellos hacían el amor cuando el volvía del trabajo y el se quedaba dormido, ella se levantaba cenaba con Sol, miraba un poco de tele, se bañaba y por último se iba a dormir, antes de caer en un sueño profundo observaba un rato la cara de su esposo, por momentos en el sueño el peliblanco susurraba te amo Juvia, eso la hacia sonreír suave, no era que no quisiera al peliblanco, era que no se sentía completa por esa razón no estaba segura de tener un hijo, sabía que algo faltaba y hasta que no supiera que era, no quería tener el bebé, pero tenía miedo de que el se enojara con ella por eso, cuando lo conoció en la universidad sus ultimo años, el hacia unos asuntos legales para la universidad que asistía (ella se recibió de doctora pero jamás ejerció)y ahí fue donde se conocieron, el ciertamente era mayor que ella unos siete años mayor que ella para ser exactos, el se acerco a ella, le dijo lo linda que era, como había captado su atención por su belleza, ella se ponía incomoda por esas palabras pero al mismo tiempo le gustaban, así el había insistido varias semanas hasta que la convención de una cita, su primer beso fue realmente dulce, le gustaba el chico, con el tiempo, comenzó a sentir amor por el pero no era ese amor desgarrador que habían entre parejas nunca fue así, era dulce, tierno como novio y amante y ella era feliz con el, eso era más que suficiente, un año y medio de pareja después, cuando fue la hora de conocer a la familia de su prometido, fue a la casa de ellos en Magnolia, hacía tiempo que el no los veía, la puerta la abrió una niña de pelo rosado que les sonrió abiertamente, charlo un poco con la niña, realmente era encantadora, la hermana mayor la saludo cortésmente y comenzaron a charlar, al parecer el hermano menor todavía o había llegado y no querían cenar sin que el estuviera presente, como ella ya sabía, la madre de Lyon había muerto hace varios años atrás, se sentía mal por no haberla conocido pero habían fotos de ella y vio que era muy linda es mas se dio cuenta de que Ultear se parecía mucho a ella, Lyon se estaba cansando de esperar a citando sus palabras "vago" hermano para que se dignara a aparecer, la puerta se abrió y entro un pelinegro con una sonrisa galante, sin esperarlo ella se sonrojo y miro a otro lado para tratar de disimularlo

_-te dijimos a las 7 que era la cena, ¿por qué llegas a esta hora?- pregunto molesta Ultear_

_-perdón se me hizo algo tarde- dijo en tono de molestia _

_-inútil, bueno te presento a mi prometida Juvia Lockser- dijo el peliblanco señalándola delicadamente, ella se atrevió a mirarlo y sonrió intentando disimular su sonrojo, el tomo su mano y la sacudió sin delicadeza alguna como saludar a un hombre se tratara_

_-no la agites así, idiota- dijo molesto Lyon _

_-perdón, perdón- dijo mirando a un lado pero volvió a fijar su mirada a la peliazul y le sonrió galante –un gusto Juvia, soy Gray- su voz le recorrió la espalda hasta la punta de sus pies, creyó que sus mejillas iban a reventar por su color _

_-u-un gusto- dijo ella tímida apenas mirándolo _

_-aaah Gray podes cerrar la puerta por lo menos ¿sabes?- dijo molesta Ultear caminando hacia ella _

_-espera- dijo Gray deteniéndola de repente por la puerta entro una rubia agitada con una maleta _

_-perdón, es que el taxista casi se va sin mi valija- dijo intentando recuperar el aire _

_-¿Quién es ella?- pregunto Meredy confundida _

_-ella es Lucy mi novia- dijo tranquilo el pelinegro, la pelaizul en un segundo perdió el sonrojo de sus mejillas y su expresión se volvió monótona _

_-h-hola Lucy- dijo confundida la pelirosa_

_-hola ¿Qué tal?- pregunto ella algo nerviosa _

_-¿Por qué no nos dijiste que traías a alguien Gray?- dijo molesta Ultear_

_-perdón…-_

_-¿no lo hiciste? Me prometiste que lo harías- dijo molesta la rubia_

_-perdón, se me paso- dijo rascándose la cabeza riendo nervioso, ella lo golpeo en el brazo pero sin mucha fuerza, y el la tomo de la cintura intentando tranquilizarla, todos miraban esa escena sin mucha importancia, excepto Lyon que estaba realmente molesto y la peliauzl miraba a otro lado sintiendo un piquete en su estomago, realmente había visto parejas antes compartir "cariño" pero esta muestra de cariño leve le molestaba o le daba nauseas, no estaba segura cual de las dos era pero que no quera mirar, de eso estaba segura_

_-vamos a comer de una vez- dijo Lyon molesto tomando de la mano a la peliazul arrastrándola a la mesa_

_La comida estaba algo callada, había tensión en la mesa, el peliblanco por momentos miraba molesto a Gray mientras que el comía tranquilamente_

_-¿d-de que trabajas Juvia?- pregunto la pelirosada intentando romper el hielo _

_-Juvia…-_

_-ella no trabaja pero es una excelente doctora- dijo Lyon interrumpiéndola_

_-¿Cómo puede ser una excelente doctora si todavía no ejerció?- pregunto con tono irónico, cosa que la hizo avergonzarse a la peliazul _

_-solo te faltaba eso Gray- dijo molesto el peliblanco_

_-¿de qué hablas?- pregunto confundido _

_-te haces el idiota….encima no sos el indicado para hablar, porque te recibiste de arquitecto pero todavía trabajas en un mercado….como siempre te haces el idiota por lo que hiciste- dijo levantándose de la mesa enojado_

_-¿se puede saber qué te pasa?- pregunto molesto levantándose de la mesa_

_-lo que pasa es que sos un envidioso….como siempre queriendo arruinar mi compromiso- _

_-¿eso crees que hago?- _

_-si, creo que eso haces, ¿desde cuándo vos mujeriego te apareces con novia?- grito con furia el peliblanco, el pelinegro molesto y miro a Lucy que tenía una expresión incomoda_

_-Lyon-sama….tranquilícese- dijo ella intentando calmarlo_

_-vamos a resolverlo a afuera-_

_-bien- contesto el pelinegro saliendo por la puerta_

_Las mujeres se quedaron en la mesa confundidas por lo que acababa de pasar_

_-no se preocupen, siempre pasa esto- dijo la pelinegra llamando la atención de la rubia y la peliazul -esto siempre pasa- _

Esa noche en el departamento de ellos, el peliblanco le pidió perdón por su comportamiento y le explico todo, le dijo que Gray y el siempre competían por todo, que era un mujeriego que siempre dormía con muchas chicas y nunca había traído a una "novia" a la casa, le dijo que esto de esa tal Lucy era cualquier cosa que solo era para hacer competencia con él, y eso le había molestado, ella no se enojo con el y le dio un beso diciéndole que todo estaba bien, siguieron besándose hasta hacer el amor

* * *

Ya había pasado cinco años de eso, y ella ahora tenía miedo que Lyon la dejara por no darle un hijo, sabia que la amaba pero estaba muy insistente sobre el bebé, ella intentaba ser buena esposa, siempre tenía lista la cena porque sabía que llegaba cansado del trabajo, querer se parte de esa "firma" era agotador, por lo que le contaba, tenia que hacerse cargo de un montón de casos ya que los demás no querían, la mayoría de esos casos eran horas de tramites y leer confesiones, la cabeza de el quedaba fusilada por eso y por otro lado ella estaba mucho tiempo es su casa, como el estaba tiempo completo haya ya no salian a caminar al parque juntos ni siquiera comían de vez en cuando afuera, las únicas veces que salia era para comprar en el mercado y las tres veces para pasear a Sol para que hiciera sus necesidades, lo último que hizo fue hace un par de años, por unos meses ella había dado unas clases teóricas sobre medicina en un sitio municipal, después el proyecto se cancelo y dejo de dar las clases, la había gustado retomar la medicina aunque sea teórica, le comento a Lyon que quería hacer algo mas, quizás abrir un consultorio en el departamento pero el le dijo que era chico como para atender pacientes que tendría que alquilar algo pero lamentablemente no tenían plata para eso, así que se desanimo y no volvió a hablar del tema, ella pensó que si quizás trabajara el no hubiera dicho de tener un bebé, hace más de un año trataban pero no sucedía incluso se hicieron exámenes, y ambos salieron bien, Lyon investigo libros y hablo con doctores, le explico que si hacían poses y cosas diferentes de su sexo normal podrían lograrlo lo habían intentado pero no fue placentero para ella incluso a veces le terminaba doliendo, Lyon estaba molesto al saber que ella no llegaba al orgasmo se suponía que tenía que llegar, pero eso era porque el se apresuraba a terminar, nunca se sintió con ganas de discutir con el, y los últimos meses su sexo no era muy bueno últimamente y era algo que ella quería mejorar necesitaba consejos y necesitaba alguien que conociera a Lyon…

Ese martes había sido una mañana normal, Lyon se había ido al trabajo, ella fue a la habitación, se puso un vestido azul oscuro de mangas largas, era bastante sencillo, tenía el cuello redondo, no tenia escote, uso unas botas largas marrones con tacos, como hacia frio decidió ponerse un tapado marrón y un sombrero que hacia juego con su pelo suelto pasando un poco los hombros , y tomo un tren hacia Magnolia, necesitaba a alguien que conociera bien a Lyon y solo una persona lo conocía mejor que nadie, el día anterior había llamado a Meredy el día anterior para preguntarle la dirección donde _el_ estaba, ya que realmente no eran muy cercanos, Lyon no quería encontrarse con su hermano, sabía que era para pelea así que decidió alejarse, eso si, una o dos veces al mes se encontraban con Ultear y Meredy a cenar o almorzar pero con su hermano menor nunca, Lyon no quería verlo y mucho menos con ella, le dijo que no quería incomodarla otra vez, como la cena por el compromiso además de que ni siquiera se había presentado a la boda, ella estaba segura de que eso fue lo que mas le dolió a Lyon,

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Un taxi la llevo al lugar de la dirección, era un gran edificio bastante lujoso, ubicado en un zona muy linda, entro y fue directamente a la recepción, ya que no tenía idea donde podía encontrarse el

-¿si necesita ayuda?- pregunto la recepcionista

-s-si…busco a Gray Fullbuster- dijo la peliazul tímida, la mujer la miro curiosa

-¿Quién lo busca?- pregunto dudosa

-Juvia L- Vastia- dijo apresurada

-ya le digo….- la recepcionista tomo el teléfono y marco, dijo un par de palabras y asintió, la volvió a mirar con curiosidad y colgó el teléfono de vuelta -dice que la va a ver, puede ir a su oficina es el piso veinte- dijo la mujer señalando el ascensor

-g-gracias- dijo tímida y se dirigió hacia el ascensor, toco el botón, cuando abrió las puertas entro en el, presiono el botón; en la espera miro a su alrededor, era un bonito ascensor, tenia espejos, era gris y marrón, lujoso y moderno, había un papel colgado recuadrado en una de las paredes, se sorprendió al ver el nombre de Gray escrito en el, no tuvo tiempo de leer ya que las puerta se abrieron, salió del ascensor y miro a los lados, era un pasillo largo alfombrado con ventanas por las que entraba el sol, y había una puerta de cada extremo, pudo notar que una decía escaleras y por descarte la otra era la oficina, cuando llego a ella la toco suavemente, escucho un adelante y la abrió

-permiso- dijo tímida entrando en la oficina, antes de poder inspeccionar la oficina ahí estaba el parado recargado en un gran escritorio de madera, mirándola con una sonrisa galante, con un traje negro camisa blanca y corbata azul que le quedaban demasiado bien, pensó que ver a un hombre en traje jamás le causaría una emoción, ya que todos los días veía a su marido usándolos, ella los lavaba y planchaba pero al verlo con a _el _ con ese traje fue…..no había palabras para describirlo

-Juvia Lockser….hace tiempo que no te veía- dijo con una voz profunda que le llego hasta dentro de su cuerpo, hacía tiempo que no lo veía, aunque se acordaba que era atractivo ahora lo era más todavía y solo habían pasado cinco años, quizás el no envejecía sino se hacía más atractivo, ella se sonrojo levemente y le sonrió para devolverle el gesto

-paso el tiempo- dijo dulcemente

-cinco años más o menos ¿verdad?- dijo caminando hacia ella

-si, cinco años-

-entenderás mi sorpresa al verte aquí ¿verdad?- pregunto aun sin dejar su sonrisa galante

-Juvia vino a hablar de Lyon-sama- dijo segura mirándolo a los ojos, el la miro confundido pero le guio que tome asiento, y así lo hizo, el dio la vuelta y se sentó en su gran sillón de oficina, entrelazo sus manos, las apoyo enfrente de el y la miro esperando a que hablara

-b-bueno Juvia esta aquí porque necesitaba algunos consejos- dijo mirándolo seria

-¿consejos?- ella asintió –¿sobre qué?-

-sobre Lyon-sama- la miro expectante, tenía una expresión de "jamás-imagine-que-me-preguntarían-algo-asi"

-¿sobre Lyon?- pregunto confundido

-si, eres el que mejor conoce a Lyon-sama…asi que Juvia pensó que quizás podrías decirle algunas cosas-

-¿no llevan cinco años casados?- pregunto incrédulo y ella asintió

-si pero Juvia siente que hay algo necesita saber….algo mas sobre Lyon-sama, como con las mujeres que solia salir- dijo nerviosa

-¿Lyon no te dijo nada sobre sus "novias" anteriores?- dijo haciendo comillas con los dedos

-no, el dijo que no necesitaba recordar a ninguna novia desde que apareció Juvia- al darse cuenta de lo que dijo se sonrojo y miro hacia abajo con clara vergüenza , el solo rio por su reacción

-claro que con decirte eso no preguntarías mas, seguro que el te dijo que soy un mujeriego y demas cosas- ella lo miro algo apenada sabiendo que esas cosas eran ciertas –Lyon era mucho más mujeriego que yo, noche tras noche una chica diferente…ja por lo menos a mi me duraban una semana- dijo mirando un adorno en su escritorio, la peliazul tenia la boca abierta de la sorpresa, sabía que su marido era apuesto pero no sabía ese lado de el, así que era peor que de lo que decía que era Gray

-eso se llama ser hipócrita, el dijo que te habia contado y que te incomodaba ese tema por eso nadie lo habla nunca, un día de repente no trajo a mas chicas, detuvo sus fin de semanas largos, todo, dejo de ir a fiestas donde uno solo conseguía sexo, incluso me decía a mi que dejara de hacerlo- dijo con una sonrisa, se levanto de su asiento y comenzó a caminar alrededor del escritorio hasta llegar al lado de la peliazul, ella lo miraba sin poder creer lo que escuchaba, esa era una parte de su marido que no conocía – el me llevo a esos lugares diciéndome que eligiera a cualquier chica y haga lo que quiera, el me enseño….y todo se detuvo de la noche a la mañana, le pregunte porque y me dijo que había conocido a su futura esposa- dijo en tono de burla, ella se sonrojo y miro su anillo de casada en su dedo –entenderás que mi sorpresa, fue inmensa al escucharlo decir esa idiotez, discutimos por semanas, siempre fuimos de pelear pero desde que había empezado a hacerse el santo fue peor, tenia curiosidad de saber quien era la causante de su cambio de actitud, acaso algunas de las zorras con las que dormía lo había engañado o algo así- dijo mirándola fijamente, ella al escuchar la palabra "zorra" se tenso, y su expresión de sorpresa cambio a enojo pero antes de que pueda decir algo el volvió a hablar -pero para mi sorpresa, no fue así, no fue ninguna cualquiera la que lo cambio- él se inclino y quedo a solo unos centímetros de su rostro mirándola fijamente –la curiosidad que tenia por conocerte era inmensa _Juvia Lockser_…..eres todo lo contrario de las mujeres con las que solía salir mi hermano, totalmente diferente, usualmente salía con rubias y pelirojas….vos tenes el pelo celeste cielo…todas usaban maquillaje y vos apenas usas, tu ropa es reservada y de colores aburridos- decía sin dejar de mirarla, ella miraba a otro lado quería evitar el contacto visual a toda costa, por lo que le decía, no sabía por qué la lastimaba, entonces ella era todo lo contrario de lo que usualmente le gustaba a su marido, ¿entonces por qe casarse con ella si nunca fue su tipo? Y al mismo tiempo no sabía si la ponía más triste que su marido pudiera pensar así de ella o que el pelinegro que estaba frente a ella pensara así, decidió que no quería seguir escuchando, se levanto abruptamente y se dio la vuelta

-Juvia no necesita ayuda, ella lo descubrirá sola- dijo caminando hacia la puerta, pero cuando intento abrirla no pudo, habia una mano apoyada en esa impidiéndoselo, de repente sintió una respiración en su nuca que la hizo tensarse, un peso apareció en sus hombros haciéndola darse vuelta, inmediatamente tenia el rostro del pelinegro a solo unos centímetros del suyo que la miraba fijamente, estaba acorralada entre la puerta y el, con sus manos a los costados evitando que se deslizara

-me pareces interesante…._Juvia-_ dijo con voz profunda, esa sensación otra vez, la misma que sintió cuando lo conoció, eso que recorría por todo su cuerpo –quiero saber que hay debajo de toda esa apariencia….¿que es lo que hay que hizo cambiar a mi hermano de la noche a la mañana?-

-J-Juvia…esta incomoda…ya no quiere nada, ella se quiere ir- dijo sin mirarlo a los ojos, el sonrió ante su evidente sonrojo, ante su evidente respiración acelerada, se separo lentamente y le abrió la puerta

-te ayudare con Lyon- dijo causando impacto en la peliazul, ella lo miro sorprendida y confundida

-ven mañana a esta hora- dijo caminando hacia su escritorio –ni un minuto más ni un minuto menos- dijo serio, sus miradas estaban cavadas, ella sintió que le dijo "si llegas tarde te voy castigar", se puso nerviosa, le tembló el cuerpo, no contesto y se fue corriendo hacia el ascensor, toco el botón varias veces pensando que llegaría mas rápido el ascensor, ¿que había pasado?, ¿Qué fue todo eso? No sabía que decir, ¿había coqueteado con ella?, ¿había dicho que era fea o que era linda?, no entendía nada, estaba totalmente molesta pero al mismo tiempo le gusto la manera en que la trato, Lyon siempre fue dulce con ella, tierno, cariñoso nunca tosco o…de la manera que la había tratado Gray, dentro del ascensor se miro en el espejo, como lo esperaba sus mejillas estaban rojas a más no poder, llevo su mano a su pecho, sintió su respiración acelerada, no volvería lo había decidido, la actitud de el no le gustaba no quería arriesgarse a nada….pero y ¿si ella malinterpreto todo?, Lyon le había dicho que su hermano no sabía expresarse muy bien, que le costaba, así que ella se relajo un poco, quizás si quería ayudarla….no, quizás quería ayudar a su hermano Lyon

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Esa noche en el departamento mientras cenaban, como siempre Lyon hablaba de lo que paso en la oficina y de lo cansado que estaba y ella solo asentía pero realmente no estaba escuchando, solo recordó lo que había pasado ese día, la cercanía con el pelinegro, su respiración en su nuca y su mirada dominante, después de la cena, levanto la mesa, y lavo los platos, vio a Lyon prácticamente durmiendo, se puso su camisón y se recostó en su lado de la cama, cerro sus ojos tratando de dormir pero lo único que le vino a la mente fue la sensación de la respiración de el pelinegro, cuando tomo sus hombros y la dio vuelta para que lo mirara, ese fue el único toque que hubo entre los dos pero que hubiera pasado si el…..ella abrió los ojos asustada por sus pensamientos, miro al peliblanco y rápidamente lo beso, por el raro peso que tenia encima de el se despertó asustado pero al verla encima de el y besándolo lo confundió mas, la alejo delicadamente y la miro para asegurarse de que era ella

-¿Juvia estas bien?- pregunto algo dormido

-si…Juvia se siente muy bien- dijo alejando sus manos que la sostenían por los hombros y hundió su cabeza entre en cuello y hombro de el comenzando a darle besos en el cuello, el hizo gesto de molestia y la volvio a alejar

-Juvia…no es que no quiera, es que estoy cansado además no estás en los días de ovulación para que te puedas quedar embarazada- dijo dando un pequeño bostezo

-pero Lyon-sama….no solo tenemos que tener relaciones para tener un bebé- dijo ella algo avergonzada

-si, ya se pero estoy muy cansado acordate lo que te dije en la comida, lo que fue hoy, te prometo que despues te lo voy a recompensar- dijo cerrando los ojos volviendo a dormir, ella se quito de encima de el y se volvio a acostar, pasaron los minutos, ella miro para asegurarse si el estaba completamente dormido, su profundo sueño y pequeños ruidos nasales se lo comprobaron, se acosto dándole la espalda, algo insegura llevo su mano debajo de las sabanas hasta llegar a su intimidad, comenzó a deslizar los dedos sobre la tela que la cubria lentamente, tenia la mirada entrecerrada, comenzó a acelerar el ritmo pero no tanto para que el se despierte, mordía su labio inferior para que ningún sonido escapara y la delatara, seguía frotando con dos dedos pensaba en las tiernas noches que pasaba con Lyon hasta que la imagen de un pelinegro se metió en sus pensamientos, esto la sorprendió pero no dejo de hacerlo, siguió deslizando sus dedos hasta que lo sintió, dejo de morder su lavio para que saliera un mudo suspiro, no duro mucho pero le alcanzo para quedarse tranquila por la noche, ella nunca fue realmente buena con ese tema de la masturbación, no lo hacia mucho que digamos y las pocas veces que lo habia hecho, no todas sintió lo que debería sentir, pero con eso se durmió con esa pequeña sensación placentera

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, se levanto con Lyon, como todos los días a las seis de la mañana, saco a pasear a Sol, volvió para desayunar con el pero cuando llego a la cocina, el no estaba, lo llamo un par de veces pero no consiguió respuesta, cuando fue al refrigerador a sacar jugo, vio una nota en el

"_perdón, me llamaron para que llegue a una reunión matutina de ultimo minuto_"

Ella sonrio desganada, bueno despues de todo, el se estaba esforzando mucho en el trabajo, le habia dicho que cuando consiguiera ser socio, lo primero que haría seria comprar una casa hermosa en un lindo lugar con jardín para Sol y para su futuro hijo/a, ella sonrio al recordar ese dia, estaba tan emocionado, pensando un futuro juntos y ella tambien lo estaba, siempre se habia imaginado en una casa hamacando a una niña en su columpio, ella tambien queria ser madre pero crei que era no era el momento adecuado aun, prefería comprar la casa primero y despues tener al bebé, si, asi sonaba mucho mejor el plan, tomo un vaso de jugo de naranja unas tostadas y a apenas terminar, se baño rápidamente, al salir tardo media hora en elegir que vestido usaría, porque realmente no le había quedado muy claro nada de lo que paso ayer, si habia entendido que le dijo que su ropa era aburrida pero no sabía si eso le parecía interesante o no, eleigio uno al darse cuenta que su ropa no variaba mucho, asi que con un suspiro se puso un vestido celeste ajustando su cintura, que si bien el cuello de este era en "v" no era muy escotado apenas y se le veía la entrada de sus pechos, las mangas llegaban hasta los codos y su largo tapaba la mitad de sus rodillas, se puso unos tacos negros que hacían juego con la cartera y el tapado negro que decidió usar, miro el reloj vio que eran pasadas las ocho y media, tenía que apurarse, tardaría diez minutos en esperar el tren y una hora de viaje, no quería llegar tarde, el se lo había advertido "_ni un minuto más ni un minuto menos_" tenía que llegar si o si a las diez, no sabía porque pero no quería saber qué pasaría si llegaba tarde

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Una hora y cuarenta minutos más tarde estaba nuevamente frente a ese edificio, volvió a entrar, la recepcionista la reconoció y la dejo pasar, volvió a subir en el ascensor, dudosa presiono el botón del piso veinte, camino hasta la puerta, saco su celular de la cartera para ver si era la hora, sorprendentemente eran las 9:59, miro el celular hasta que pasara el minutos que tenía que pasar, ese minuto le pareció eterno, quizás hacia mal en venir, después de todo podría intentar solucionarlo sola pero cuando en el celular marco las diez en punto por reflejo su mano toco la puerta y volvió a escuchar el mismo "adelante" de ayer, abrió la puerta lentamente y ahí lo vio, detrás de ese gran escritorio de madera que solo dejaba verlo del pecho hacia arriba, con su traje sentado en su gran silla de escritorio descansando su cabeza sobre su mano y por supuesto su galante sonrisa

-Juvia….te felicito, eres muy puntual- su expresión no cuadraba con sus palabras, le hizo una señal con la mano para que se sentara en la silla, ella se acerco lentamente pero antes de que pudiera sentarse, la detuvo

-deberías sacarte el saco, te vas a acalorar- dijo amable, ella asintió y se lo quito tomándolo entre sus brazos, tomo asiento y lo miro seria al igual que el

-bueno, deberíamos empezar- dijo acercándole una carpeta con papeles y un bolígrafo, ella miro extrañada los objetos y después lo miro a el

-Juvia no entiende-

-esto es solo una formalidad, quizás mi hermano te lo dijo soy una persona reservada y no me gusta mucho hablar pero como vos necesitas ayuda pienso hacer una excepción, por lo que quiero que haya un contrato legal algo que me de la seguridad de que lo que hablemos o hagamos con respecto a Lyon sea solo entre nosotros- dijo serio, ella se extraño pero entendió un poco su punto

-pero Juvia no le diría a nadie ni a Lyon-sama-

-entiendo pero yo no me siento seguro de poder hablar o hacer sino hay algo mas formal- dijo señalando los papeles

-¿Qué es lo que dice eso exactamente?- pregunto dudosa mirando los papeles

-¿Qué pasa con esa expresión? Somos familia Juvia, soy tu cuñado- dijo algo divertido -es algo parte de i, no me gusta hacer las cosas sin algo que me de seguridad, no tienes una idea de cómo fue crecer con Lyon, siempre haciéndome firmar cosas para después reclamarme acusarme de que le quite un juguete o me lo quede más tiempo del acordado, me tenia cansado con esas, cosa y me quedo eso, mejor tener algo para mi seguridad- bueno ella entendía su punto más todavía, Lyon cada vez que miraba la tele lo único que veían eran series policiales o de abogados, era realmente cansador, le hacía leer hasta las garantías de todos los aparatos de la casa, nadie lee esas cosas, realmente era muy psicótico con eso y comprendió que seguramente le hizo un poco la infancia imposible al pelinegro -es algo en mí, como vos tenes esa manía de hablar en tercera persona, algo asi seria- dijo abriendo la carpeta y señalándole el lugar donde firmar, ella se sonrojo avergonzada, su manera de hablar, ¿era otra cosa que no le gustaba de ella? Bueno, su marido le dijo que era lindo pero cuando la llevaba a las fiestas de la firma de abogados le decía que hablara en primera persona porque las demás personas lo veían raro, era entendible que le pidiera eso tampoco se iba a morir si no lo hacia

-lo único que dice es que viniste a pedir consejos, se hablaran asuntos familiares y que no te dije nada que no quisieras saber, que estuviste de acuerdo en todo- dijo el serio, ella lo miro y volvio a mirar el contrato, tomo el bolígrafo y firmo rápido

-aclaración e iníciales por favor- le pidió señalando a un costado del papel y asi lo hizo

-perfecto….ahora podemos empezar- dijo tomando la carpeta con los papeles, se levanto de la gran silla y la miro con una sonrisa, si es que podría decirse sonrisa, la comisura de sus labios se torcieron un poco solamente –ya vuelvo- diciendo se dirigió a una puerta ademas de la por la cual había entrado, probablemente sea el baño pensó ella, ahora que el no estaba para llamar su atención le dio un recorrido con la mirada al la oficina, era extensa, podría decir que era dos oficinas juntas, la "pared" detrás del escritorio no era pared, eran ventanales enormes, que daban una vista hermosa de la ciudad y el cielo pero estaba puesto en el angulo perfecto para que el sol no entrara demasiado, habían estantes en todas las paredes y todos estaban llenos de libros, excepto una pared que tenia cuadros y aunque estaban algo alejados supuso que era títulos, se concentro en poder leer lo que decia uno de los cuadros hasta que sintió algo en su hombro y se sobresalto por el repentino toque

-perdon….no quise asustarte- dijo alejando su mano de su hombro

-no, esta bien, Juvia estaba muy distraída- dijo negando con la cabeza

-¿vamos?- dijo señalándole la puerta de salida

-¿a donde?- pregunto confundida

-para alla, resolvamos tus dudas y preguntas, no es necesario que lleves tu bolso y abrigo- ella se levanto y dejo ambas cosas en la silla, camino hacia la puerta pero de repente por detrás sintió que algo la sostuvo con fuerza por su cintura atrayéndola hacia atrás, miro confundido por el costado de su ojo al pelinegro que sonreía burlón

-¡¿q-que hace?!- pregunto sorprendida

-voy a mostrarte como le gustan las cosas a Lyon- dijo el acariciando con su mano libre la pierna de la peliazul, ella abrió los ojos asustada e intento zafarse de su agarre

-¡ayuda!- grito con miedo

-no se porque gritas si vos accediste a esto- dijo fríamente

-Juvia jamás accedió a tal cosa- dijo ella aun intentando zafarse del agarre

-claro que si, cuando firmaste el contrato, dice que harás lo que te diga, y todo estando vos de acuerdo- dijo burlon, ella abrió los ojos con miedo y sorpresa -además….sino cumples tu parte te niegas o hablas, puedo hacer cualquier acción legal que quiera, puedo demandarte pidiendo el departamento en el que viven o pedir una gran cantidad de dinero, por consecuencia Lyon tendrá que pagar y eso no será bueno si es que quiere ser socio en esa firma- dijo serio, la peliazul dejo de forzar, se quedo quieta y atónita, su corazón se lleno de miedo, si Lyon no consiguiera ser socio por culpa de ella, el jamás se lo perdonaría por más que la amara, no lo haría, lo sabía muy bien, un escándalo de ese tamaño no dejaría conseguir a Lyon trabajo de abogado en otra buena firma, su esposa y su hermano, quedaría como un idiota y seria una burla para la gente, ella no lo permitiría, no iba a dejar que eso pasara

-Juvia no se resistirá, haz lo que quieras- dijo seria, aunque no viera su rostro, sabia que estaba sonriendo, de una manera ganadora seguro,

-bien…entonces…..- diciendo esto comenzó a bajar su mano recorriendo su cadera hasta su entrepierna, la peliazul cerró los ojos con fuerza al sentir su mano acariciando entre sus piernas, inconscientemente empezó a juntar sus piernas pero el puso su propia pierna entre las de ella para que no lo pudiera hacer, lentamente paso su mano por debajo de la falda de su vestido, sintiendo su respiración en la nuca, su brazo rodeando su cintura, el calor de su cuerpo en su espalda, era algo que le provocaba algo mas….no era asco, ¿acaso le gustaba esto?, ser obligada de esta manera, un pequeño sonido de sorpresa se escapo de sus labios al sentir sus dedos frotándola en su intimidad, sus piernas estaba flaqueando, por varios minutos el froto sus dedos sobre la tela de su ropa interior sintiendo su clitoris, lentamente deslizo sus dedos bajo la misma y ahora la estaba tocando sin nada que lo impidiera, ella solo sentía sus dedos moverse y aunque no quisiera aceptarlo, se estaba excitando, lo podía decir, su respiración comenzaba a acelerarse y quería que los dedos de el hicieran más que solo estar masajeándola ahí, quería mas, como si pudiera leerle la mente, el introdujo un dedo dentro de ella, esto la hizo morderse su labio inferior para no dejar que algún sonido salga de ellos, una de sus manos fue involuntariamente hacia el brazo que la sostenía por la cintura, apretaba su brazo fuertemente, cosa que lo hizo sonreír, el movió su dedo un poco mas rápido, sentía que no podría aguantarlo más si el seguía así ella….el pelinegro introdujo un segundo dedo haciendo a la peliazul apoyar su cabeza en su hombro, sus piernas ya no la sostenían, de eso estaba segura, sino fuera porque la sostenía con un brazo ella estaría ahora en el piso, la velocidad de ambos dedos se acelero, la respiración de ella estaba más que agitada, ella miraba el techo, no podía bajar la cabeza, estaba demasiado ida para hacer algo, su otra mano tambien agarro con fuerza el brazo del pelinegro, los dedos de el seguían y seguían, cuando creyó que no podía hacer algo mas, un tercer dedo comenzó a jugar con su clítoris, no pudo contener el gemido, no pudo, simplemente salió sin avisar, sus dedos no se detuvieron seguían moviéndose y su clítoris iba a explotar en cualquier momento, y lo hizo, todo exploto, cuando su dedo presiono ahí con cierta precisión, ella dejo salir un gemido más largo que el anterior, su respiración agitada, los suspiros, con solo tres dedos logro que ella viera colores, lentamente el deshizo su agarre, ella estaba segura que se iba a caer al piso pero el la guio hasta la silla y se sentó sin darse cuenta

-bien, creo que terminamos- dijo el mirándola plácidamente desde su gran silla, ella respiraba agitada, se atrevió a mirarlo con la vergüenza y placer que emitían sus ojos, el sonrió mas complacido por esa mirada, estaba más allá de lo que alguna vez sintió, ella nunca había logrado eso cuando era ella la que se tocaba, quizás era porque ella lo hacía sobre la tela a diferencia de el que fue mas allá de ella, seguramente ahora seguía lo demás, ella no quería mas de lo que había pasado pero le había dicho que hiciera lo que quiera y si llego hasta ahí ella iría hasta el final, el se paso un pañuelo por los dedos y saco unos papeles del escritorio, la peliazul lo miro confundida ¿acaso le iba hacer firmar algo más?, el comenzó a escribir en los papeles como si ella no estuviera ahí, pasaron unos minutos hasta que el levanto la vista y la dirigió hacia ella

-¿Cuánto más te vas a quedar? Ya te podes ir- dijo normalmente, ella abrió la boca sorprendida queriendo decir algo pero no sabía que decir -mañana a la misma hora- dijo volviendo su atención a sus papeles, ella se levanto, tomo su abrigo, cartera y salió corriendo nuevamente hacia el ascensor, dentro de este, lentamente se puso su abrigo, lo abotono y se miro al espejo, sus mejillas sonrojadas, la vergüenza y por sobre todo el placer eran notorios en sus ojos, lo que habia pasado…..se arrepentía, si, pero por otro lado _quería mas_

* * *

_**nunca pero nunca escribi algo asi, no se si es lemon o lime pero lo puse en categoria M por las dudas, estoy muy nerviosa por esto, es completamente distinto a lo que suelo escribir, osea Juvia esta casada con Lyon :O y Gray es totalmente diferente, esta Ooc, por eso no estoy segura sobre este fic, ni siquiera se como quedaron las escenas Gruvia, nunca escribi lemon ni lime, solo leo asi que hice lo que pude T_T, como es todo diferente de lo que hago y encima se planean lemon mas adelante no se si continuarlo asi que...es la primera vez que voy a a hacer esto: si les gusto la idea, minimo 8 reviews diciendome su opinion, estoy muy nerviosa sobre esto, porque sino gusto ya que no estoy segura, lo voy a borrar asi que perdon que lo diga asi pero estoy muy nerviosa en insegura :O**_

**.**

******_S__aludos__ U__shiio_**

******_._**


	2. Chapter 2

**__****El Contrato**

* * *

**_- Capitulo dos -_**

* * *

**____****- Advertencia: Lime/Lemon y lenguaje adulto -**

* * *

La peliazul había tomado un baño ni bien llego a su casa, después de lo que había pasado entre ella y el hermano de su marido, eso era necesario, no podía evitar sentirse mal, ¿pero cómo no iba sentirse mal?, ella había permitido a su cuñado que la _tocara _ahí abajo, pero no solo la había tocado sino que la había hecho tener un orgasmo, desde que había salido del edificio hasta llegar a su departamento sintió que todos la miraban y juzgaban, sentía que todos sabían lo que había hecho, en el tren cerró los ojos pero era como si sintiera las miradas y los susurros, ella sabía que estaba siendo neurótica, no era posible que las personas lo supieran pero de todas formas se sentía observada.

Cuando estuvo bajo la ducha, no podía dejar de pensar en _el_, al pasarse el jabón por sus piernas lo único que sentía era su fría mano recorriéndola.

Lo había decidido hoy a la noche tenía que esta con Lyon, tenía que tener relaciones si o si con Lyon, a pesar de que sonara raro e hipócrita, creyó que esa era la razón por la cual _el _le había hecho sentir un orgasmo, ella no podía aceptar haber tenido un orgasmo, no podía aceptar que el la había excitado haciendo algo que ella no quería, así que llego a la conclusión que probablemente era porque la última vez que ella y Lyon había estado juntos fue cuando ovulaba y ella al ser irregular no era siempre a una fecha exacta, podían pasar dos o tres meses.

Así que por eso estaba completamente decidida a estar con Lyon esta noche, lo peor de todo es que mañana tenía que ir a verlo otra vez, así que toda la tarde cocino la comida favorita de su esposo, se pondría ropa sugestiva (bueno, el vestido que le parecía más lindo de todos a Lyon)e intentaría….no, tachen eso, lo seduciría.

Eran las casi las ocho y en cualquier momento el entraría por la puerta, ella lo esperaba en la cocina como todos los días, las diferencias eran, que la mesa tenía un lindo mantel bordo, con sus bordes blancos y ella estaba con un vestido verde manzana (quizás no era un color para la noche pero era el que más le gustaba) con breteles finos, con un escote no tan ten revelador pero invitador a querer ver más, su pelo estaba sujetado con un broche verde que hacia juego, la comida ya estaba servida en los platos y la acompañarían con el mas delicioso vino (también claro el favorito de el) cuando escucho la puerta, se paro rápidamente de la silla y se acerco hasta la división entre la cocina y el living de entrada para verlo a el dejando su portafolios sobre un sillón

-bienvenido Lyon-sama- dijo intentando sonar emocionada acercándose hasta el, ayudándolo a sacarse el saco del traje

-hola Juvia- dijo dándose la vuelta y dándole un tierno beso en los labios, mientras escuchaban ladridos de su pequeña perra -hola a ti también, Sol- dijo algo cansado

-la cena ya esta Lyon-sama-

-tengo hambre, hoy no almoce solo tome un café a la tarde- dijo entrando a la cocina, al ver lo arreglada que estaba la mesa y la comida especial, se dio cuento que algo pasaba hoy

-se que no es nuestro aniversario hoy, y tampoco es mi cumpleaños….asi que si es alguna fecha, realmente me olvide…de verdad lo siento per…- no pudo continuar hablando ya que la peliauzl le dio un beso silenciándolo

-tranquilo Lyon-sama no es ninguna fecha especial, solo es…-

-¡¿estás embaraza?!- pregunto emocionado con una sonrisa –¿acaso por eso es esta cena para celebrar?- la peliazul sacudió su cabeza en negación y la sonrisa se le borro de su rostro

-no, Juvia no está embarazada- dijo algo triste notando la cara del peliblanco

-entonces por que…-

-porque Juvia quería tener una noche especial con Lyon-sama, hace mucho que no salimos y ella se dijo ¿porque no tener una noche de restaurante en casa?- dijo dulcemente

-eso sería agradable- dijo sentándose en la silla, la peliazul sirvió vino en las copas y se sentó, comían con tranquilidad el pescado a la crema, tomaban un poco de vino cada tanto, mientras el le contaba como había sido su día, pero ella no podía evitar recordar lo que paso esa mañana, froto sus piernas entre si incomoda al recordar la sensación de su mano, tenia suerte de estar tomando vino porque eso daba la excusa que se sonrojo por tomar en vez de estar sonrojada por lo que estaba recordando

-siempre te queda precioso ese vestido- dijo el peliblanco sonriéndole dulcemente

-gracias Lyon-sama- le devolvió la sonrisa la chica, terminaron de comer pacíficamente, la peliazul estaba contenta porque al parecer el peliblanco estaba de buen humor y bastante relajado, decidió que no perdería tiempo en levantar la mesa, fue hasta al lado de el y comenzó a masajearle el cuello, mientras el soltaba sonidos de relajación, ella se reclino un poco y le dio un beso en la mejilla, pasaron unos minutos y ella seguía masajeándolo hasta que el se levanto de la silla y la miro fijo

-¿pasa algo Lyon-sama?- pregunto confundida, el solo movio su cabeza en negación, se acerco a ella y la abrazo dulcemente, ella cerro los ojos tratando de pensar que hacer despues

-te dije que te recompensaría ayer pero…..- diciendo esto deshizo el abrazo y la guio hasta el living de la entrada, ella solo se confundía mas, el fue hasta la puerta, se agacho y levanto una caja con ambas manos, la peliazul lanzo un suspiro, sabía lo que esa caja quería decir

-tengo…..-

-papaleos por terminar- termino su oración la peliazul mirando a un lado, sabia que se iba a quedar despierto prácticamente toda la noche y que no iba a poder descansar ni un poco

-perdon- dijo el acercándose a ella y dándole un beso en la mejilla

-no, esta bien, pero Juvia no quiere que Lyon-sama no descanse- dijo algo triste, sabiendo que cuando el traia esas cajas, no dormía nada, solo se bañaba a la mañana siguiente y se iba a trabajar

-no te preocupes, solo necesito…si podes hacerme una jarra de café- dijo apoyando la caja sobre la silla de la cocina, mientras ella lo seguía

-Lyon-sama usualmente le envía un mensaje cuando sabe que traerá trabajo a casa- decía mientras levantaba los platos de la mesa para que el pudiera empezar a trabajar

-si, lo se, pero me dieron la caja cinco minutos antes de salir, no puedo creer que She…el jefe me hiciera esto- se corrigió rápido antes de decir algo que no debía

-bueno, entonces Juvia levantara y lavara los platas mientras hierve el agua para el café-

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Eran las dos de la mañana y la peliazul seguía despierta acostada en su cama, estaba preocupada por su esposo que solo trabajaba, es mas lo único que hacían en esas firma era explotarlo, por darle tanto trabajo no pudo estar con el.

Pero había algo peor que la mantenía despierta, si, mañana otra vez tenía que ir a verlo, otra vez pasaría lo de ese martes a la mañana, pero una duda se planto en su cabeza, ¿Por qué solo había hecho le eso?, no es que quisiera todo….pero, era algo que se preguntaba

-quizás Juvia no lo…despierta ahí- susurro sin darse cuenta de lo que decía pero al procesar sus palabras sacudió su cabeza, ¿Cómo podía pensar algo así?, s no pasaba a mayores era mejor para ella, por mas que el fuera _atractivo_, muy atractivo…

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

A la mañana siguiente como lo predijo Lyon se habia quedado despierto toda la noche y ahora estaba dormido sobre la mesa con la cara pegada a los papeles y una jarra de café vacia, ella suspiro tomo la jarra y se puso agua para hacer nuevamente café, el ruido despertó de improvisto al peliblanco

-¿q-que…do-donde….que hora es?- pregunto asustado mirando a todos lados

-son las seis y media Lyon-sama- dijo tranquilamente sacando jugo de naranja de la heladera, el se llevo una mano a la frente sintiendo en su cuerpo el dolor de haber dormido en una posición incomoda

-necesito un poco de café- dijo levantando los papeles de la mesa y metiéndolos de vuelta en su caja

-esta preparándose, ¿Lyon-sama pudo terminar todo?- pregunto dulcemente

-si, creo que si- bostezo y sintió como Sol empezó a ladrar –que se caye Juvia- dijo frotándose la frente

-Lyon-sama actúa como si tuviera resaca- dijo divertida y sirvió alimento en el plato de Sol, quien corrió a comer desesperada

-es algo parecido, leer tanto hace que duela cabeza en algún momento-

-Juvia ya le dijo que tenía que conseguir anteojos- le dijo alcanzándole la taza de café

-no me gusta usar anteojos, de seguro son molestos- dijo dando un sorbo al café

-Juvia usa anteojos cuando lee y no son molestos- dijo sentándose mientras tomaba jugo

-para vos es fácil decirlo, a vos todo te queda lindo- dijo con una sonrisa cosa que sonrojo un poco a la peliazul, pero de repente recordó lo que le había dicho el pelinegro "_usas ropa de colores aburridos…no sos el tipo de mujer que con las que mi hermano solía salir _", entonces ¿Juvia de verdad le gustara a Lyon-sama? Se pregunto tristemente

-¿te parece Juvia?- pregunto el sacando a la peliazul de sus pensamientos

-¿uuh?...¿cómo dijiste Lyon-sama?-

-que quizás llegue más tarde, así que no necesitas hacer la cena- dijo levantándose de la mesa dirigiéndose a la habitación

-Juvia te dejo el traje colgado en la puerta- le dijo desde la cocina, comenzó a levantar los vasos y a pensar que en unas horas tenía que ir a….._crash_…..se escucho el sonido de algo romperse, miro al suelo y vio que se le había resbalado una taza, noto que sus manos temblaban, estaba tan nerviosa, hasta podría decirse temerosa, no quería que pasara lo que paso ayer

-hey ¿Qué paso Juvia?- pregunto el peliblanco entrando a la cocina poniéndose el saco del traje

-Juvia lo siente, se le resbalo la taza- dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa

-bueno, ten más cuidado, no te vayas a cortar, me voy yendo-

-que te vaya bien Lyon-sama- al escuchar el sonido de la puerta de la entrada cerrarse, se sentó en la silla y comenzó a respirar agitada, en la noche había pensado en decírselo, lo que paso con su hermano, pero ese _contrato, _no le dejaba, lo que paso es que no sabía ni las condiciones de lo que había firmado y eso le pasa por confiar, porque era de la familia y hermano de su esposo, jamás creyó que el tendría semejantes intenciones, pero pensándolo bien, el dijo que la ayudaría con Lyon, entonces puede haber una chance de que ella lo entretenga hablando y no haya oportunidad de que el pueda hacer algo, pensaba calmándose de a poco, se levanto decidida, no iba a dejar que el arruinara su matrimonio, lo primero que haría es pedirle una copia de ese contrato y lo leería para saber en qué se había metido

* * *

Estaba frente al edificio, caminaba lentamente, sus pasos no tan firmes pero sabía que tenía que ir aunque no quisiera, ¿o quería?, prefería no pensar en eso y concentrarse en lo demás, había llegado una hora antes, la convicción que se había planteado en su departamento se cayó al bajarse del tren, estuvo treinta minutos sentada en una plaza convenciéndose mentalmente de que tenía que ir si o si, todavía no sabía bien las consecuencias de ese contrato y por lo menos tenía que conseguir la copia.

Presiono el botón del ascensor y espero unos minutos, cuando llego entro en el y presiono el botón del piso veinte, miraba el marcador de pisos, piso diez, piso once…..sentía que sus manos ya comenzaban a sudar, se miro al espejo varias veces, no sabía porque pero quería…..verse bien o por lo menos presentable, tenía el pelo sujeto en una sola cola de caballo, no quiso usar un vestido esta vez, quería verse algo más seria y se decidió por una camisa blanca con un saco blazer azul y una pollera azul oscura algo ajustada que le llegaban un poco antes de las rodillas, busco en su cartera, no sabía que buscaba solo estaba nerviosa

La puerta del ascensor se abrió y salió de este, miro hacia la puerta que tenía que dirigirse, comenzó caminar y cuando llego a la puerta se quedo parada ahí, no se atrevía a tocar, recordó su aliento en su cuello y su mano actuó sola…..llamo a la puerta

-pase- escucho la peliazul del otro lado de la puerta, la abrió lentamente y ahí estaba _el_, como lo esperaba, sentado en su gran silla de oficina, con una sonrisa en el rostro, sus ojos parecían verla con diversión y por reacción a esto la peliazul se sonrojo

-¿te vas a quedar ahí parada todo el dia?, ven siéntate- le señalo la silla enfrente de el, ella cerró la puerta y se apresuro a sentarse, lo peor de todo que todavía no se animaba a hacer contacto visual, mientras que el pelinegro disfrutaba mucho verla actuar así, su vergüenza, tensión pero quería ver mas como ayer

-deberíamos seguir lo de ayer- la peliazul se tenso completamente y lo miro con sorpresa, no se imaginaba que iba hablar tan casualmente, tenía que hacer algo para retrasar lo que quería hacer

-J-Ju-Juvia quisiera una copia del c-contrato- dijo rápida y nerviosa, el movió sus hombros sin importancia y asintió abriendo el cajón de su escritorio

-claro, ten una copia- dijo alcanzándole una fina carpeta, ella la tomo algo nerviosa y lo abrió rápidamente para evitar su mirada, el solo doblo la comisura de sus labios divertido y se levanto de su gran silla, mientras ella trataba de encontrar la parte que decía que ella "tenía que hacer lo que el quisiera" según el, no noto cuando el se sentó a su lado en la otra silla, se quedo ahí mirándola divertido, al parecer si se había concentrado en leer eso, asi que el decidió acercar su rostro hasta el de ella y cuando ella sintió su respiración a su lado, al verlo tan cerca se quiso levantar rápidamente de la silla y huir pero el sostuvo fuerte de su brazo y no pudo hacerlo

-¿Cuál es el problema?- pregunto divertido, como se notaba que el disfrutaba esto

-Juvia solo quiere hablar de Lyon-sama y si no hablamos de el no estarías cumpliendo el contrato- dijo nerviosa

-bien, pregunta lo que quieras…..pero ten en cuenta que te voy a responder honestamente y no me importa si después decís que es algo que hubieras preferido no saber- dijo serio, por un segundo ella sintió un escalofrió recorrer su espina, y no sabía si era por la profunda voz y mirada que le dedico o por lo que podría enterarse o no de su marido

-Juvia entiende- el tomo la carpeta fina de sus manos y la apoyo en el escritorio junto con su cartera

-¿Qué quieres saber? – dijo suave, esa sensación, cada vez que el hablaba en ese tono, que no sabía cual tono era, sentía todo su cuerpo derretirse un poco

-Juvia quiere saber sobre la primer novia de Lyon-sama- dijo segura a pesar de sentirse bastante vulnerable, el solo se acomodo en la silla al lado de ella y comenzó a contar

-bueno…como te dije el lunes, Lyon jamás fue de tener "novias", las chicas no le duraban nada, hacia lo que necesitaba con ellas y buscaba otras, pero llego a tener una algo "especial" podría decirse, a esta chica la conocía de la secundaria y también estaban juntos en la universidad, empezó a tener algo con ella y con algo me refiero a que solamente se acostaban, y estuvo varios meses con ella, hasta que como siempre el se canso y quería terminar lo que tenían, y ahí empezó el problema, esta chica estaba enamorada de el, muy enamorada, por lo cual no aceptaba que la usara asi como asi- dijo dando un suspiro

-tardo mucho en sacarse a esa chica de encima, es más, yo creo que pasaron cosas más graves entre el y ella de las que el me decía, salía por las noches a verla y unos meses estuvo totalmente fuera de si, no se bien como pero termino todo con esta chica- la peliazul no tenía idea de que su marido fuera tan….¿superficial?, no sabía bien cuál era la palabra pero se acercaba a la descripción que le decía el pelinegro

-esta chica no se parecía nada a Juvia ¿verdad?- pregunto aunque sabia la respuesta

-en nada, pero tengo que decirte que ella por momentos era insoportable, en cambio vos todavía no me lo pareciste- ese comentario la hizo sonrojar pero cuando sintió que su blazer era desabrochado el color de su rostro desapareció

-n-no…por favor- pidió suave

-te voy a mostrar lo que más le gustaba hacer a Lyon con esta chica- dijo bajando el blazer por sus brazos, cerro sus ojos a sentir su mano en su pecho derecho, comenzó a acariciarlo suavemente por encima de la camisa

-a el siempre le gustaron más o menos de este tamaño- decía calmado mientras seguía acariciando su pecho, con su pulgar sintió su pezón que comenzaba a notarse por la caricia, y cuando el lo acaricio un pequeño gemido escapo de sus labios, el sonrió al notar lo sensible que era, ella por su parte estaba más que sonrojada ahora, el levanto un poco la mano y desabrocho el primer botón de la camisa, la peliazul inconscientemente movió sus piernas sintiéndose ajustada por su pollera pero no de una manera desagradable

-pasaba horas haciendo esto- dijo y bajo su mano desabrochando el segundo botón dejando al descubierto la entrada de sus pechos, ella sintió su cálido aliento en su cuello, todavía no se atrevía a abrir los ojos, pero cuando sintió que lamio su cuello tuvo que abrirlos, no se lo esperaba

-muy sensible- dijo contra su cuello mientras desabrochaba los dos botones siguientes con la misma deliberada lentitud, al dejar la camisa abierta quedo al descubierto su brasier amarillo pastel, algo la hizo querer mirar lo que hacía y cuando bajo la mirada se encontró con la de el, le sonreía pervertidamente, ella sabía que el sabia que el gustaba y mucho lo que estaba haciendo, con su mano el bajo el brasier dejando a la vista sus pechos desnudos y sus pezones rosados, que estaban duros y erectos, el comenzó a recorrer el izquierdo con su lengua, varias veces, empezaba a descubrir de qué forma le gustaba y ella volvió a gemir un poco más alto esta vez arqueando su espalda contra el respaldo de la silla, ella sin pensarlo llevo su mano a la cabeza de el y lo apretó contra su pecho, al darse cuenta de lo que hizo alejo su mano rápidamente y apretó fuertemente los brazos de la silla con ambas manos

-_te gusta_- dijo levantando la mirada hacia ella que lo miraba con vergüenza y placer en sus ojos, después de decir eso rodeo con su boca el otro pezón para hacer lo mismo que con el otro mientras que con su mano acariciaba el otro

-n-no…- dijo débil, no, no podía estar disfrutando esto, simplemente no se podía permitir aceptarlo, lo iba a negar para ella y a cualquiera

-¿no?- pregunto burlón dejando de hacer lo que hacía con su boca, se levanto de la silla y la levanto a ella tomándola del brazo, ella lo miro sorprendida por el repentino acto, no sabía que iba a pasar y prefería no pensar en eso, de repente el con su mano levanto su pollera hacia arriba dejando a la vista la otra parte de su ropa interior amarillo pastel, se sonrojo violentamente, intento alejarse pero volvió a sentarla en la silla con fuerza

-n-no sea tan brusco- dijo molesta intentando que le suelte el brazo, el se sentó en la silla a su lado y la tomo del mentón haciéndola que lo mire a los ojos

-¿acaso queres que sea gentil?- pregunto con un tono sarcástico, sus nervios a tener su rostro tan cerca del suyo, sus ojos clavados en los de ella con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro, quería alejar su mirada pero al mismo tiempo no, quería que sea más gentil, si pero esas actitudes demandantes de el le gustaban, perdida en sus pensamientos, dio un pequeño sonido de sorpresa al sentir que sus dedos ya estaban tocandola _ahí_ abajo

-n-no hag…- no pudo terminar su frase al sentir como volvía a acariciar su pecho

-no soy gentil- acelero la velocidad de sus dedos, esto hizo que escaparan suspiros de sus labios, otra vez, si esto seguía así ella iba a….no pudo pensar más cuando le retorció un pezón haciéndola gritar placer, esa sensación hizo que su cerebro se derritiera, el sonrió victorioso a su expresión, parecía que ella se había perdido, estaba totalmente enfocada en lo que sentía y aun con tantas sensaciones, la peliazul se pregunto algo, ¿esto le provocaba algo a el?, ¿se excitaría viéndola así?, preguntas que se las había hecho anoche en su cabeza pero que prefería no saber, y ahora quería saber, el seguía con sus acciones y ella decidió mirar hacia _ahí_, entre sus piernas, podía notar el pantalón de traje y claro el bulto normal que un hombre tenía, pero no parecía estar excitado, no parecía estar afectado ahí

Ella no se dio cuenta pero estuvo observando ahí por varios minutos y esto no paso desapercibido por el pelinegro, que la observaba esperando que ella se diera cuenta, al levantar un poco la vista vio como la observaba con una sonrisa, se sonrojo y miro hacia un lado, el la había atrapado mirándolo _ahí_.

-¿Qué estabas mirando?- pregunto suave, la peliazul se puso nerviosa y soltó un gemido al sentir como había introducido un dedo dentro de ella, acerco sus labios a la oreja y volvió a preguntar pero estaba vez en un susurro

-_¿A dónde estabas mirando?- _la sensación que recorrió su cuerpo era indescriptible, quería responderle pero no podía, el tomo la mano de ella y la apoyo sobre su entrepierna, miraba con sorpresa, como el movía su mano haciendo que la de ella acariciara su pierna

-J-Juvia no miraba nada- dijo tímida mirando a un lado avergonzada

-no me gusta que me mientan Juvia- dijo serio mientras guiaba la mano de la peliazul hasta el bulto de su pantalón, los ojos de ella se abrieron como platos, sentía como el hacía que su mano lo frotara sobre su pantalón

-Juvia n-no…- se mordió el labio intentado evitar que un gemido salga de sus labios al sentir como introdujo un segundo dedo dentro de ella

-te dije que no me gustan que me mientan- su voz profunda la excito más todavía, sus dedos comenzaron a acelerar su velocidad y como consecuencia ella ya no podía ocultar su respiración agitada

-Juvia estaba mirando- dijo avergonzada cerrando los ojos, clavo mas sus uñas en los brazos de la silla y el sonrió bajando un poco la velocidad de sus dedos

-¿y a donde exactamente estabas mirando?- pregunto mientras hacía que la mano de la peliazul lo frotara mas ahí, ella por otro lado quería llorar, ¿Por qué le hacía esto?, no alcanzaba ya con aceptar que estaba mirando, estaba siendo malo, pero lo peor era que sentía sobre la tela de su pantalón su miembro, ella nunca lo había tocado así, el había sido el único que le hacia esa clases de cosas, tocarlo y sentir que quizás fuera a tener una erección que ella causo solamente tocándolo sobre su pantalón era bastante gratificante por lo menos para su ser

-¿no me vas a decir? – al decir esto aumento mucho más que antes la velocidad de sus dedos, la repentina acción hizo juntar las piernas a la peliazul intentando que fuera más profundo pero al mismo tiempo ella quería que se detuviera ¿quería?, no, no lo quería, quería llegar mas allá, quería sentir lo que sintió ayer pero más profundo, se mordió el labio molesta, esta tan enojada con ella misma por querer algo así

-Juvia estaba mirando a tu entrepierna…por favor detente- dijo entre respiros, estaba cerca, ella lo sabía y él lo sabia

-¿de verdad quieres que me detenga?- pregunto pasando un dedo por su clítoris haciendo que ella soltara un suspiro

-_no-_ pensó ella

-si- pero eso dijo en voz alta, en un segundo el retiro su mano de su parte intima y se sentó derecho en su silla, ella abrió los ojos sorprendida miro hacia abajo y vio que la mano de verdad ya no estaba, realmente se detuvo, lo miro sorprendida y el estaba calmado como si nada hubiera pasado, como si no le importara que no haya pasado nada más y eso le molestaba

-ya puedes sacar tu mano- dijo el tranquilo, ella miro hacia su entrepierna y vio que su mano seguía sobre su pantalón, la alejo rápidamente mientras se sonrojaba mas si era posible, el se levanto y fue a sentarse a su gran silla, la peliazul seguía confundida por lo que había pasado, el se detuvo porque ella se lo dijo, no tenía sentido, se suponía que ella tenía que hacer lo que el decía, así decía el supuesto contrato

-no me gustan las mentirosas- dijo serio y molesto, eso lo pudo sentir en su voz y verlo en su mirada, lo peor fue que se sintió mal por eso, porque ella sabía que quería que siguiera pero como el dijo ella mintió

-vístete y vete- dijo frio, y como la otra vez, saco papeles de su cajón y comenzó a escribir como si ella no estuviera así, la peliazul no sabía porque, pero sentía la necesidad de pedir perdón, claro que no lo hizo, quedaría como una idiota, además ¿Por qué le iba a pedir perdón?, no tenía sentido lo que pensaba, se miro a sí misma y noto que seguía casi desnuda, se paro y rápidamente se arreglo la ropa, bajo la pollera y se abotono la camisa como podía, los nervios y la vergüenza no la dejaron abrochar los botones como debía, tomo su cartera y la copia del contrato para apresurarse a la salida, pero antes de salir por la puerta el la llamo

-Juvia- dijo haciéndola girar a verlo pero el seguía con su atención en sus papeles

-¿q-que?- pregunto nerviosa

-mañana usa algo que no sea amarillo- dijo sin mirarla, salió corriendo hacia el ascensor y agradecida llego en unos segundos, entro en el y se miro en el espejo, su camisa estaba tan mal abrochada que podía ver su brasier amarillo…_amarillo_, se sonrojo al entender lo que quiso decir con que usara otra cosa, así que no le gustaba el amarillo, se abrocho nuevamente la camisa y se acomodo el blazer, sintió lo "humeda" que estaba ahí abajo y lo mucho que le hubiera gustado sentir lo que sintió ayer, estaba enojada, enojada con ella misma por querer que eso pasara, inhalo y exhalo aire, necesitaba calmarse, volvio a mirar hacia espejo viendo su expresión, era la expresión de una mujer excitada, que disfruto mucho que la tocara y….le gusto mucho tocarlo.

* * *

_**que malo Gray, la dejo toda hot :P, pero bueno eso le pasa por no ser sincera XD**_

**¿_que puedo decir?, kyaaa, 12 reviews, 5 favs y 7 follows, es mucho mas de lo que esperaba :D, todavía estoy tan emoción por esto, tengo que decir que sigo nerviosa por este fic, es...bastante perver XD, se que todavía no paso lo mas...ya saben, eso :P pero sean pacientes, va a pasar, va a pasar de todo, poco a poco Juvia va aceptando sus deseos pervertidos y Gray...bueno, el ya es un pervertido :P, _**

**_se que es algo aburrido un poco la parte de ella y Lyon, pero son un matrimonio y creo que en algun momento siempre se pasa por la rutina, pero como Gray dijo hay muchas cosas que ella no sabe sobre su marido y poco a poco el le va a revelar cosas que la van a sorprender :O, claro que decidi seguir este fic despues de lo que me dijeron, en serio mil gracias por su apoyo, y me encantaria que siguieran apoyandome, diciendome si les gusta como va la historia, si las partes lime/lemon esta bien, sin su apoyo este fic probablemente no hubiera seguido_**

**_Pero como dije, me convencieron, ademas falta lemon para el Gruvia, y la mayoria que hay esta en ingles, aunque mucho de esos fics son geniales hay mucha gente que no sabe ingles y eso no es justo XD, todos tenemos nuestra perversion :P_**

**_ lo admito, me encantan los lemon :D_**

**Saludos a: **

Dixie ulquiorra: **_si, Gray sexy es demasiado *Q*, me encantaria que sea asi XD, me alegra que te haya gustado :)_**

asuna: **_aca esta la continuacion, espero que te haya gustado, gracias pot tu review_**

Guest y valqiria8: **_aca te contesto las dos review, porque se te deslogueo XD, si a veces eso pasa, no se porque hace eso fanfiction :S, Lyon sensual va a haber, solo hay que tener paciencia :P, espero que este cap te haya gustado_**

Guest: **_me alegra que te haya gustado el fic y lo encontraras facil de leer, por momentos me preguntaba si quizas no enterian lo que quise describir pero vos me sacaste esa duda, mil gracias :D, no estas solo, amooo el lemon tambien XD_**

Kim-blanca: _**gracias por tu review y apoyo, espero que este cap te haya gustado**_

Shanmiyami: **_gracias, me alegra mucho que te haya gustado la historia, aca esta la continuacion, gracias por tu review y apoyo_**

Sejo Riama: _**se vienen muchas cosas, eso lo prometo :P, muchas cositas perverts XD, gracias por tu review y apoyo**_

azusan4: _**si, yo se que se ve algo raro que ella este con Lyon pero prometo mucho Gruvia :D**_

xHinamoriKunx: **_gracias por tu apoyo :D, si, hay mucha inseguridad al publicar algo así, como dijiste faltan fics M :P, mil gracias por tu review :D_**

YamixTeaLover: **_tenes mucha razon sobre lo de los parrafos, son re largos asi que de ahora en adelante voy a hacerlos cortos en todos los fics :D, es mas a mi a veces me pasa eso en varios fics que son tan largos y que me da la re vagancia leerlos todos XD, Gray es tan sexy, aunque no lo intente ser le sale lo sexy igual, lo de Lyon es la costumbre, si, yo creo que a veces el matrimonio pasa por una etapa rutina, como que siempre es lo mismo y si uno no hace algo todo se arruina, pero hay cosas atras de Lyon que lo hacen actuar así, cosas que de van a saber mas adelante y si va a haber drama, jajaja tan bueno es mi fic de piratas ? XD, escribo a mi ritmo, aunque a veces me tome tiempo, quiero que este bien hecho para ustedes :D y cada vez somos mas a los que nos gustan leer M wiiiiiiii :D, _**

Sakura Zala: **_presentis bien, lleno de perversion, lujuria y maldad XD, van a pasar cosas retorcidas, siempre imagine a Gray super pervertido con respecto a esas cosas :P, gracias por tu review y apoyo, se lo ocupada que estas y que te hayas tomado tu tiempo para leer mi fic es woooo _**

**.**

******_Hasta el próximo capitulo, S__aludos__ U__shiio_**

******_._**


	3. Chapter 3

**_El Contrato_**

* * *

_**- Capitulo tres -**_

* * *

**____****- Advertencia: Lime/Lemon y lenguaje adulto -**

* * *

Eran las cinco de la tarde, ya habían pasado cuatro horas desde que llego y esta era la tercera vez que se _tocaba _ella misma

Mordiendo su labio inferior mientras sentía que el pequeño placer que se proporciono con y sus propias manos, levantándose de la cama, maldijo en voz baja

Nunca se había sentido así, el que la haya dejado a medias, la hizo estar tan incómoda y ¿necesitada?, no sabia si era esa la palabra pero se acercaba a estar asi

Apenas llego al departamento se ducho, pensando que el frio del agua la podía calmar, pero estaba muy equivocada, cada gota era un castigo, porque el frio hacia denotar el calor excesivo que sentía, quizás las duchas frías solo hacia efecto en los hombres, maldijo ser mujer en ese momento, sabia que solo había una solución para dejar de sentirse de esa manera

Bajo su mano hasta su intimidad y….la retiro rápidamente, no se atrevía, una cosa era que lo hiciera sobre su ropa interior y otra cosa que lo hiciera asi….desnuda. No se atrevía, es algo con lo que siempre se sintió incomoda, si bien la habían tocado, incluso ella se había tocado pero no de la forma que la toco Gray, el fue mas alla de lo que alguna vez pensó, y hoy fue tan diferente de ayer

Esta vez no solo la había tocado ahí sino que también había tocado su busto

Llevo su mano a su pecho izquierdo y un pequeño gemido escapo de sus labios, al parecer todavía estaban muy sensibles por lo de esta mañana, incluso podía ver lo hinchados y rojos que estaban, y lo peor era que no sabía cuando iban a dejar de estar así

Después de la ducha, todavía sintiéndose incomoda y digámosle excitada, decidió ponerse ocupada para que se le pasara, limpio la cocina, cocino la cena, incluso limpio el departamento y todo en tres horas solamente

Y ahí estaba ella, recostada en la cama, sintiendo lo que quedaba de ese placer que se brindo ella misma por tercera vez y lo peor era que no era suficiente, todavía seguía inquieta e incomoda

Pero habían más sentimientos que le comían la cabeza, como vergüenza y culpa, no sabía cómo iba a poder ver a los ojos a Lyon, no lo sabía, porque ya era bastante con dejar que Gray la tocara sino que también lo había disfrutado, si no fuera por su conciencia y sentido de timidez y vergüenza que la caracterizaban, quien sabe lo que hubiera pasado hoy, ella dijo "no" cuando el le pregunto, ¿y si hubiera dicho que si?...¿el habría terminado de….hacer eso?, probablemente si, y quizás no estaría con esa incomodidad que hacía que se frotara la piernas entre si y estaría…sacudió su cabeza al pensamiento

-Juvia no debe pensar esas cosas- dijo mirando al techo, sintió algo frio en su pie y vio a su perrita apoyando su hocico contra sus dedos -Sol….ven con mami- dijo sentándose en la cama golpeando con sus manos sus piernas en señal de llamar al canino, que fue hasta ella moviendo su cola

-Juvia…...¿que hará mañana?, se supone que ella tiene que ir, no podría verlo a la cara, después de lo de hoy- dijo avergonzada acariciando a la pequeña perrita que se relajaba por sus caricias

La peliazul se paro rápidamente y la perrita la miro confundida por su repentina reacción

-juvia debe elegir algo que no sea amarillo- dijo abriendo las puertas del placard, mientras abria los cajones sacando posibles opciones

Mirando a la cama las opciones de ropa interior que creyó las más aptas

-¿Qué estás haciendo Juvia?...¿por qué haces lo que el te dice?- se pregunto molesta frotándose ambos lados de su frente, cierto….lo hacía por ese maldito contrato, tenía que hacerlo sino….eso le hizo recordar que tenía que leer el dichoso papel

Pasó veinte minutos mirando las tres opciones delante de sus ojos, y no podía elegir ninguna

El primero conjunto era verde manzana con puntos blancos

El segundo era rosa con pequeñas frutillas

Y finalmente el tercero era lila con pequeños detalles bordeados en encaje blanco

Se golpeo mentalmente, como era que tenia conjuntos tan…..tan aniñados, encima eran los mejores de los demás, tenia veinticuatro años y todavía seguía teniendo eso, bueno no dejaban de ser adorables pero no eran lo que el pelinegro quería, eso era seguro, seguramente si la veía con uno de esos se reiría, de solo imaginarlo se ponía colorada de la vergüenza

Y por descarte tuvo que elegir el conjunto de color lila

La peliazul no pudo evitar pensar en lo que podría llegar a pasar mañana, ¿y si le gustaba el conjunto?….¿y si no?, podría dejarla así otra vez, soportar esa sensación de incomodidad y….

-¿Juvia que estas pensando?, es lo mejor, ella no quiere ir más allá, si ella se niega otra vez será lo mejor- dijo convencida mientras guardaba la ropa interior en los cajones

Lo siguiente que hizo fue ponerse a leer el contrato, sentada en el sillón café, usando unos anteojos rectangulares con marco azul oscuro

Eran unas simples cinco hojas, las cuales leyó repetidas veces durante una hora, se maldecía por no haber leído ese maldito contrato antes, por ingenua se dejo engañar y estaba metida en algo difícil de salir, no podía decir absolutamente nada, ni una palabra, ni siquiera podía decir que alguna vez había almorzado con el, las consecuencias de si ella incumplía eran graves, como las que le había mencionado Gray ayer, y a pesar que de que ella era obligada en el contrato quedaba como que Gray le revelaba asuntos íntimos y familiares los cuales no podía decir absolutamente nada, viera por donde lo viera ella seria "la mala" si incumplía

A pesar de saber las consecuencias, releyó el contrato para ver si poda encontrar algún hueco, algo que pudiera encontrar a su favor, pero no había mucho, podía preguntar lo que quisiera pero exceptuando eso, prácticamente era su esclava

Busco lo que pudo pero no encontró nada, estaba tan bien hecho ese maldito contrato, al estar casada con una abogado algo debía saber, pero al parecer fue en vano, asi que lo único que hizo fue leer atentamente el nombre del abogado que formulo el contrato para poder averiguar sobre el, Leo Loke

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

A la medianoche la puerta del apartamento se abrió, un peliblanco recién llegaba, apoyo su portafolio en el sillón cerca de la entrada, noto que las luces estaban apagadas, y era de suponer le dijo que vendría tarde

Al entrar al cuarto noto a la peliazul durmiendo en la cama, y no solo ella sino a la perrita durmiendo a sus pies, suspiro cansado, se había rendido de bajar de la cama al animal, sacándose el traje y poniéndose un simple pantalón, se acostó al lado de su esposa, como ella le daba su espalda y estaba profundamente dormida para no despertarla solo de dio un suave beso en el hombro y se dio la vuelta para su lado y así conciliar el sueño en el cual no tardo mucho en caer

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

A la mañana siguiente el peliblanco se levanto como todas la mañanas, a las seis de la mañana, le extraño ver a la peliazul todavía dormida pero decidió no despertarla

Después de darse una ducha y cambiarse de traje, volvió a la habitación a buscar algunas cosas, el verla todavía durmiendo le llamo la atención, siempre pero siempre se despertaba con el y preparaba el desayuno y ahora seguía durmiendo, era extraño

Decidió acercarse hasta ella y vio su rostro relajado, dormía plácidamente, puso una mano en su frente para ver si no tenia temperatura, al parecer estaba bien, quizás solo estaba cansada, además el podía hacerse el café solo, no tenia porque molestarla , lentamente salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta en el proceso

Una vez la puerta se cerró la peliazul abrió los ojos y suspiro aliviada, no podía y no se atrevía a ver a Lyon a los ojos, lo evadió anoche y hoy a la mañana, además el notaria que algo le pasaba y no quería tener que mentirle a la cara pero no lo iba a poder evadir por siempre, ayer fue una suerte que llegara tarde pero el no llegaba tarde todos los días

Siguió acostada hasta escuchar el sonido de la puerta de salida, espero unos minutos para asegurarse de que no volviera si es que so olvidaba algo

Se sentó en la cama y miro el reloj de su mesa de luz, siete y media, estiro los brazos, relajando los músculos, al parecer con una noche de sueño alcanzo para que se le pasaran esas incomodidades que paso ayer pero para estar segura, se levanto de la cama dirigiéndose al baño a tomar una ducha

* * *

Y otra vez estaba igual que hace dos días, sentía deja vú, al hacer esto tan seguido, siempre con las mismas dudas y miedos

Adentrándose nuevamente en el edificio y subiendo por el ascensor, mirándose en el espejo y acicalándose lo más que pudiera, su cabeza era un lio, quería venir, no quería venir

Le molestaba tanto lo que estaba pasando, siempre fue algo insegura pero siempre terminaba decidiendo algo y estaba bastante segura de sus decisiones, pero ahora todo era diferente, lo que ese pelinegro despertaba en ella era, incertidumbre, dudas, _placer_ no deseado, o eso quería creer al menos, y otra vez la duda y la incertidumbre la invadías, no sabía que iba a pasar hoy, que iba a hacer o decir

Sacudiendo el polvo de su vestido (polvo que no había solo estaba nerviosa) aunque estuviera nerviosa se atrevió a usar un vestido celeste de alrededor de veinte centímetros sobre sus rodillas, sobra mencionar que eso lo más corto de lo que ella usualmente usa, con su pelo suelto pasando sus hombros y adorando por una simple hebilla en forma de flor

Caminando por el pasillo hacia la puerta de la oficina, no se daba cuenta como apretaba su bolso, sería por sus nervios o ansiedad pero lo que importaba ahora era que tenía que tocar la puerta, no quería arriesgarse a llegar tarde

Una vez que toco la puerta escucho un "pase"

Al abrir la puerta vio el escritorio y la silla…..vacía, la peliazul se extraño, no es que no hubiera nadie porque alguien le dijo que pase pero no veía a nadie

-no entiendo porque siempre te quedas afuera, ¿podrías entrar de una vez?- se escucho la voz molesta, la peliazul se apresuro a entrar y cerró la puerta detrás de ella, al mirar a su alrededor, observo al pelinegro que estaba en el medio de la oficina, sentado en una silla alta mientras parecía escribir algo en un tablero grande como un escritorio

al no saber qué decir, se quedo en silencio varios minutos hasta que el dijo algo

-sos puntual, algo bastante bueno- dijo sin dejar de prestas atención a lo que hacia

-a Juvia no le gusta ser impuntual- dijo calmada, estaba aliviada que no la estuviera mirando como lo hacia estos días, estaba tan agradecida que estuviera ocupado

-ya estaba necesitando un descanso- susurro el mientras apoyaba un lápiz y movía la cabeza en intento de relajación

La peliazul observo cuidadosamente sus movimientos y noto su apariencia

estaba segura que ese era el mismo traje que estaba usando ayer, bueno parte de el, solo tenía el pantalón, el saco no lo estaba usando, solo la camisa con sus primeros botones abiertos y la corbata aflojada , su pelo despeinado como si recién se hubiera levantado y unos anteojos rectangulares con marco negro

y a pesar de estar "desarreglado", la peliazul no pudo evitar sonrojarse, se veía encantador

¿Por qué tenía que mirarlo detalladamente?, en seguida como si fuera una ráfaga de viento, el sentimiento de incomodidad le volvió, sin que el se diera cuenta froto sus piernas entre si

-¿tengo algo en la cara?- pregunto al notar como se había quedado mirándolo, rápidamente ella miro a un lado avergonzada, lo que le saco una sonrisa al pelinegro

-deberíamos empezar- dijo levantándose de la silla, se saco los anteojos y los apoyo en ese gran tablero, lentamente comenzó a acercarse a la peliazul

Cuando escucho sus palabras, su cuerpo se tenso pero no estaba segura porque, si era por miedo o por emoción, pero antes de que pudiera empezar una pelea mental, sintió un peso en su hombro y rápidamente volvió en si

-esto es lo que vas a hacer, vas a bajar al doceavo piso, das este papel- dijo el mientras le entregaba un papel en su mano –y vas a venir con lo que te den de vuelta a mi oficina- diciendo esto el volvió a hasta el tablero y volvió a sentarse en la silla

La peliazul no entendía nada, ¿Qué tenía que buscar?, ¿Qué le iban a dar?

-¿podrías apurarte?- dijo molesto sin siquiera mirarla, Juvia se apresuro a salir de la oficina

Dentro del ascensor toco el botón del piso 12 y espero llegar a este, no podía evitar pensar lo raro que era la situación, pero por otro lado se alivio prefería hacer mandados que lo _otro_

Cuando el ascensor abrió sus puertas pudo ver mesas, muchas mesas e inmediatamente el olor a comida le invadió sus fosas nasales

Saliendo del ascensor se dirigió a la cola de personas del otro lado del comedor, en su trayectoria sintió las miradas en ella, había notado que muchas de las personas estaban uniformadas y otras vestidas con ropa formal, como trajes y ella era la que resaltaba, claro, al usar un simple vestido era fácil llamar la atención, como odiaba que la observaran no le gustaba, se sentía incomoda y le traía malos recuerdos

-disculpe señorita, ¿Qué necesita?- pregunto una voz llamando su atención

-a..anno…Juvia…le mandaron esto- dijo nerviosa mientras estiraba su mano torpemente con el papel, la mujer lo tomo y leyó detenidamente el mismo

-disculpa, ¿Quién necesita esto?- pregunto dudosa la mujer, quien no parecía entender porque ella, que no la había visto nunca venia con un papel bien detallado todo lo que quería

-Gray Fullbuster- dijo tímida, la mujer no oculto su cara de sorpresa pero asintió y le dijo que esperara al lado del ascensor que se lo alcanzarían lo más rápido posible

Mientras esperaba el ascensor comenzó a pensar como se veía Gray, si, ella se dejo llevar por lo apuesto que era con anteojos pero cuando el se había acercado a ella pudo notar el cansancio en sus ojos, las ojeras y como ya lo había notado el mismo traje de anoche, ella conocía bien esos "síntomas" más de una vez Lyon se pasaba la noche en vela por trabajo, y por lo visto su hermano igual, e inmediatamente se preocupo por el

-aquí esta lo que pidió el jefe, señorita- dijo una voz haciendo que la peliazul lo mirara, el hombre que al parecer trabaja en la cocina, traía con el un carrito plateado, con varias cosas, jarras con café, una con leche, otra con jugo y varias medialunas, su primer pensamiento fue ¿todo eso se va a comer?, como el hombre esperaba que dijera o hiciera algo lo tomo del otro extremo y lo arrastro hasta la puerta del ascensor

-gracias- dijo ella amablemente

-de nada- con esto se fue el hombre dejándola sola esperando que llegara el ascensor

Abriendo la puerta de la oficina, comenzó a arrastras el carrito dentro

-tardaste- dijo el mientras se levantaba de la silla

-e-es que….Juvia….cuando la señora la atendió, había como diez personas antes y…-

-tonta, no tenias que hacer la fila, solo ibas hasta adelante y decías que era yo el que te mandaba- dijo dirigiéndose a su escritorio normal

-Juvia lo siente…..ella no sabía, pero ella no podía simplemente adelantarse en la fila, esas personas también esperaron- dijo avergonzada

El pelinegro dio un suspiro cansado mientras se sentaba en su gran silla

-sírveme café- dijo simplemente mientras apoyaba su codo sobre el escritorio para apoyar su cabeza sobre su mano

Juvia parpadeo varias veces antes de poder entender lo que dijo, ¿Por qué le pedía que le sirviera como si fuera una especie de mucama?, sentía como la ira la estaba llenando, no solo le ordenaba y le obligaba a guardar silencio sino que también le hablaba en tono demandante y superior, cuando entreabrió sus labios para contestarle el se le había adelantado

-mejor que te apresures, recuerda que tienes que hacer lo que diga- dijo con una tono burlón que le provoco mas ira a la peliazul

Tragándose esa ira, tomo una taza y sirvió el caliente líquido, tomándola de la aza la llevo hasta el pelinegro y la apoyo en el escritorio delante de el, el pelinegro la tomo e hizo un gesto de disgusto

-azúcar-

La peliazul tomo la azucarera y la apoyo a su lado, el la miro molesto y suspiro

-tres cucharadas-

¿De verdad?, ¿también quería que le revolviera el café a su gusto? Toda la preocupación que creyó que tenia por el se había ido, la estaba tratando como una mucama

Con rabia comenzó a colocar las cucharadas de azúcar en la taza con café, y lentamente revolvió su café sin mirarlo a la cara por supuesto, no quería ver su mueca burlona observándola como hacia lo que decía

-quiero dos medialunas- dijo el mientras levantaba la taza de café para poder darle un sorbo, ella camino hasta el carrito y con unas pinzas puso un par de medialunas en un plato

Cuando se dio vuelta le dirigió la mirada y como se lo esperaba, el la observaba con esa sonrisa burlona

Decidió ignorar eso, no quería que supiera que le disgustaba, porque probablemente lo haría peor, dejando el plato al lado de su café y fue hasta el carrito otra vez quedándose mirando hacia los grandes ventanales, prefería mirar mil veces los edificios y el celeste cielo que ver esa arrogante y encantadora sonrisa, la cual sabia la haría sonrojar como una adolescente

-sírvete café- dijo calmado mientras le daba un mordisco a una medialuna

Ella lo mira incrédula por unos segundos pero rápidamente agito su cabeza en negación

-no voy a tomar solo, así que sírvete un poco- dijo para después levantar la taza y dar un sorbo de café

-Juvia ya desayuno y….-

-no lo voy a volver a decir- interrumpió el pelinegro, ella lo único que hizo fue asentir débilmente y tomo una taza, mientras se servía no podía creer con la facilidad que el la hacía sentir rabia, no solo porque le ordenaba sino que sabía que no podía hacer _nada, _la impotencia, si eso era lo que la hacía enojar, no se sentía así hace años y ahora el le estaba trayendo ese sentimiento otra vez

-si ya te serviste, tendrías que sentarte- dijo sin mirarla mientras daba un sorbo su taza, la peliazul se sento en una de las sillas enfrente del escritorio y comenzó a tomar de su taza

Al pasar los minutos se torna un silencio incomodo, por lo menos para ella, por momentos lo miraba de reojo y no podía evitar frotar sus piernas, todo ese silencio se corta cuando el decide hablar

-¿Cómo es el sexo que tienes con Lyon?- pregunto como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo y ella al estar tomando café, empezó a tocer el liquido

Mientras ella se pasa un pañuelo por la boca que saco de su cartera el la mira esperando su respuesta

-J-Juvia no puede contestar eso- dice nerviosa estando completamente roja de vergüenza

-¿Por qué no?, se supone que tenemos que hablar de el, de su relación, incluso te he hablado de sus relaciones-

-pero eso es parte de nuestra intimidad- dijo un poco alterada

-y lo que hablamos es confidencial, entre nosotros, nadie mas tiene porque saberlo-

-pero Juvia no puede…-

-no tienes que ser detallista solo decirme como empieza, los lugares, esas cosas- al decir esto el dio un mordisco a su medialuna, mientras ella mordía su labio inferior sin saber que hacer

-te sugiero que empieces a hablar- dijo con una mirada fría

-Lyon-sama y Juvia tienen relaciones normales- dice casi en un susurro y por supuesto sin mirarlo a los ojos

-esta bien, te dije que no seas detallista pero tampoco para que digas eso solamente, asi que voy a ser yo el que haga las preguntas y vos vas a decir que si o no, dependiendo de la pregunta, ¿entendiste?-

-s-si-

-bien, el empieza el acercamiento para tener sexo ¿verdad?-

-s-si- apenas susurro su respuesta

-me lo imaginaba- dijo burlon pero continuo –entonces, vos no los inicias-

-n-no es asi, hay varias veces que Juvia los inicia, es mas el lunes ella intento…- se callo al darse cuenta de lo que estaba por decir pero al ver la sonrisa burlona de el supo el entendió

-lunes….así que este Lunes, intentaste algo- dijo sonriendo mientras que ella agitaba la cabeza en negación avergonzada

-¿tuvieron sexo en la cocina?- pregunta descolocando a la peliazul, ya que por su expresión lo demuestra

-n-no, ahí se c-come….co-come, ahí no se puede- dijo nerviosa

-como poder se puede, pero deber…..eso es otra cosa- dijo con una sonrisa burlón –pero para ahorrarnos preguntas…¿solo han hecho en la habitación?-

La peliazul ruborizada asintió sin mirarlo a los ojos

Pasaron unos minutos y ella decide observar al pelinegro, pero nota que el esta mirando al escritorio pensativo y hasta podría decir desconcertado después de un rato parece volver en si y pregunta

-¿hacen poses?- pregunta serio

-p-poses….-

-si, poses, el arriba o abajo, parados…-

-e-el arriba y siempre acostados- dijo ella mirando su taza

-osea el misionero….que aburrido se ha vuelto Lyon, realmente no lo entiendo- dijo mirando fijamente a la peliazul que se ponía nerviosa por su mirada

-e-el no es aburrido….hay ocasiones que estoy arriba- dice intentando defenderlo, el solo sonrío a sus palabras

-seguramente es cuando está cansado-

Ella no dijo más nada, porque era verdad, las pocas veces que ella está arriba es porque el está muy cansado

-termine el café, levanta la taza y el plato- dijo demandante, ella le dirige la mirada y se sorprende, hasta un momento estaban hablando de poses sexuales y ahora tan fríamente le ordena como si fuera una mucama, nuevamente ira la invadió pero no solo eso, el sentimiento de incomodidad se hizo más presente, frotando sus piernas se dirigió al lado del pelinegro a levantar la taza y el plato

Pero cuando tiene ambas cosas una en cada mano y decide darse la vuelta para dejarlas en el carrito algo la detiene

Mira por encima del hombro y nota que el pelinegro la sostiene de la falda de su vestido mientras que el mira por debajo de esta, con fuerza se aleja para que le suelte el vestido y llega al carrito a dejar el plato y la taza

-J-Juvia cree que ya estuvo mucho tiempo y debería irse- dice sin darse vuelta queriendo evitar su mirada

-como dije antes necesito mi descanso así que no vas a ningún lado- dijo serio –así que acércate-

Con toda la voluntad la peliazul se gira y ve la mirada molesta que tiene, evidentemente no le gusto que se alejara asi

-dije que te acerques- y estaba otra vez ese tono mandón, pero su ira no era lo único que afloraba sino también ese incomodidad entre sus piernas que la hacían querer frotárselas pero se abstuvo

Cuando llego a su lado el la observo, su sonrisa no podía abstenerse al ver el sonrojo en las mejillas de ella

Alejo un poco su silla del escritorio y tomo la mano de ella, tirando de esta para dejarla enfrente de el, entre el escritorio y el

Ella mirando a un lado no queriendo ver su mirada ni su sonrisa, pudo notar que el apoyo su codo en el mango de la silla para así poder apoyar su cabeza sobre su mano, lo único que sentía era su mirada sobre ella y eso la incomodaba

Sintió una presión en su rodilla y sorprendida vio las rodillas del pelinegro presionando las suyas, al parecer lentamente el había acercado la silla hasta que se tocasen

Si se sentía incomoda por su mirada ahora más por su cercanía, lo único que pensaba era querer irse de ahí

Y como si leyera sus pensamientos le dice

-quieta, no puedes ir a ningún lado- dijo calmado, separo sus piernas y entre ellas quedo la peliazul atrapada, llevo su mano a la falda del vestido para levantarla lentamente mientras miraba la expresión de la peliazul

Sus mejillas rojas, su mirada a un lado y como sus piernas temblaban a los pequeños roces de sus dedos

El quería ver su ropa interior pero al parecer no lo dejaban, miro como ella tenía sus manos entrelazadas sobre el vestido y con fuerza las mantenía donde estaban

-nerviosa ¿aah?- dijo el mientras tomaba sus manos alejándolas –tengo que ver que trajiste-

Si lo que hace unos momentos sentía nervios ahora no sabía que sentía, no veía su cabeza, el vestido se la tapaba, sabía que el estaba mirando atentamente a su ropa interior

Un suspiro de sorpresa salió de sus labios al sentir su aliento en su entrepierna, el pelinegro aleja su cabeza y la mira

-quitate el vestido- dijo serio, ella lo miro sorprendida y asustada, no, no quería que nada pase ya, se congelo en el lugar, no se podía mover

El pelinegro al notar su estado se levanta de la silla y se acerca a ella sin tocarla

La peliazul contuvo la respiración al tenerlo tan cerca, su rostro estaba a solo unos centímetros del de el, y no podía evadir la gris mirada que le dedicaba, y a pesar del nerviosismo no se podía evitar preguntar, ¿estaba tan casado?, las ojeras bajo sus ojos demostraban que paso la noche en vela y pesar de esas ojeras y su aspecto algo desalineado no podía dejar de pensar que se veía muy apuesto

el se inclino más hasta que la punta de sus narices se rozaron, el pequeño roce la hizo estremecerse pero lo que el hizo después causo más que eso

Sus azules ojos se abrieron con sorpresa al sentir como le lamio el labio inferior para después darle un suave mordisco

Inmediatamente la respiración de ella se agito y su corazón se acelero, sintió como suavemente sus dientes soltaban su labio, de a poco sus ojos se relajaron pero se volvieron a abrir cuando sus labios capturaron los suyos

Apoyada contra el escritorio, con sus manos sosteniéndose de este mientras que el solamente la besaba sin siquiera tocarla, su único contacto con el eran sus labios con los de ella

Mientras su lengua recorría su boca, se preguntaba cuando ella le dio acceso, con sus ojos entrecerrados, de a poco se dejaba llevar por la sensación, comenzó a responder tímidamente aquel beso, la lengua de el la dominaba completamente, sentía que era devorada, sus brazos comenzaban a fallarle, no se iba a poder mantener si ese beso seguía así, su cuerpo perdía la tensión, el beso demandante y apasionado la estaba descolocando, no la tocaba ni la sostenía, pero ahora mismo quería que sus manos estuvieran sobre ella, en cualquier lugar no le importaba con tal de sentirlas

Sus brazos estaban por desfallecer, ya no la iban a sostener por más tiempo pero en ese instante el rompió el beso, jadeando y avergonzada lo miro, la comisura de sus labios doblada divertida, el parecía estar totalmente calmado y a gusto, mientras que ella estaba respirando con dificultad, froto sus piernas entre si, por esa _incomodidad _que sentía

-sácate el vestido- demandó pero ellase quedo quieta todavía intentando respirar normal, acercándose una vez más a ella, paso sus brazos por detrás hasta llegar a su cuello, cuando encontró el cierre de este se lo bajo, dando un paso a atrás volvió a sentarse en el sillón y la miro serio

-no quiero esperar-

Al sentir el tono molesto, un pequeño escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo y para cuando se dio cuenta, el vestido estaba en el piso, estando solamente en ropa interior levanto la vista del suelo y lo vio sonriendo, acerco su silla y la volvió a encerrar entre sus piernas, claro sin fuerza alguna

Su mirada gris recorría su cuerpo, se abrazo con sus propios brazos queriendo intentar cubrirse

-por lo menos no es amarillo- eso hizo relajarla un poco, por lo menos no dijo que no le gustaba

Un sonido de sorpresa salió de sus labios al sentir su mano en su rodilla que lentamente se movía hacia arriba

En un instante ambas manos estaban tocándolos costados de su ropa interior, jugando con la tela

-por favor, deténgase- dijo ella poniendo sus manos sobre las de el

-necesito un descanso y vos estas para eso-

-Juvia no entiende, si necesita descansar, vaya a su casa a dormir-

-si pudiera iría- dijo serio haciéndola sentir mal

-s-si quiere Juvia podría ayudarlo- dijo tímida y el solo sonrió divertido

-claro, para eso estas aquí- dijo con una voz profunda mientras bajaba lentamente su ropa interior

-n-no- dijo intentando impedir que le bajara la tela, -ella se refería con su trabajo, q-quizás….-

-te equivocas, no necesito ayuda, cuando uno trabaja demasiado necesita un respiro…en otras palabras…._placer_- dijo serio y de un tirón bajo la ropa interior de la peliazul, que lo primero que hizo fue taparse con las manos intentando cubrirse

El pelinegro tomo las manos de la peliazul y las apoyo a los lados en el escritorio –ni se te ocurra cubrirte-

Ella estaba más que avergonzada, tenia cerrado los ojos, no quería ver como la miraba, prefería cerrar los ojos y pensar en otra cosa pero eso era más que imposible, sentía claramente como acariciaba sus piernas desde la rodilla subiendo hacia arriba

-no se porque te resistís, si estas excitada desde que llegaste-

-J-Juvia no lo está-

-desde que llegaste he visto como frotas las piernas, incluso lo hacías inconscientemente- dijo mientras le ponía ambas manos en sus rodillas y abría lentamente sus piernas

La peliazul habría dicho algo pero estaba demasiado confundida por sus palabras, ¿acaso ella estaba excitada?, acepta que cuando lo vio, se veía muy bien pero de ahí a excitarse solo al verlo, no podía ser, pensaba ella

De repente un suave gemido escapo de sus labios al sentir como sus dedos tocaban su intimidad, miro hacia abajo y observo cómo le sonreía divertido, ¿Por qué le divertía estas cosas?, era algo que no entendía, disfrutaba molestarla, de eso se había asegurado, no podía ser que siempre ella estaba incomoda el sonriera, de repente sus ojos se abrieron como lato al ver lo que hizo

Se mordió el labio para evitar que salga un gemido al ver y sentir como le lamio el vientre

-pero mira esto…- decía mientras sacaba su mano de su intimidad y se la mostraba con un liquido –parece que lo disfrutas, te mojas demasiado, aunque estoy seguro que desde ayer estas algo frustradita ¿verdad?- pregunto lo ultimo con tono de burla

-n-no, Juvia está bien- mintió, hasta ella ahora aceptaba que estaba excitada, pero no se lo iba a admitir, ya era bastante con que estuviera ahí haciéndole eso

-parece que con un día no te alcanza- dijo serio, ella no entendió lo que quiso decir y al instante el introdujo dos dedos en su intimidad

El inesperado acto la hizo gemir, con sus manos apretó fuerte el escritorio, movía sus dedos continuamente sin parar, ella cada vez jadeaba mas, su pecho subía y bajaba continuamente quizás igual o más que la velocidad de sus dedos, cuando un tercer dedo comenzó a tocar su clítoris, tuvo que tirar su cabeza hacia atrás, los suspiros y gemidos salían de ella, no los podía contener, el calor en su cuerpo era incontrolable, y más en su parte baja y cuando el lamio una vez más su vientre ladeo la cabeza, su saliva era refrescante, la sensación de frescura era satisfactoria

Su mente estaba en blanco, en lo único que se enfocaba era en sentir, desde ayer estaba queriendo esto, incluso cuando ella lo hizo, no sirvió de nada, no se complacía pero el, el la estaba llevando al borde, ese dedo…..ese dedo que aplicaba la presión perfecta sobre y alrededor de su clítoris, la estaba volviendo loca, incluso ella sentía como su liquido se chorreaba entre sus piernas pero en ese momento no le importaba pero seguramente se iba a avergonzar después, para que fuera más la sensación lo mejor sería que la besara, de la forma que lo hizo hace unos momentos

La velocidad de sus dedos aumentaron, sus piernas estaban por dejar de sostenerla, sino era porque estaba media apoyada contra el escritorio probablemente estaría en el piso, el calor dentro de ella no lo podía contener mas, se iba a dejar llevar cuando….

Todo desapareció

Rápidamente miro al pelinegro que estaba pasándose un pañuelo por las manos, fue lo mismo que hizo ayer cuando la dejo como la dejo, no, no quería quedar así otra vez, no lo iba a aguantar, así que tragándose todo su orgullo y vergüenza

-¿q-que haces?- el la miro interesado por lo que pregunto

-según vos no estabas excitada, así que ¿para qué continuar?- dijo levantándose de la silla y tirando el papel en un tacho

Ella no sabía qué hacer, no podía quedarse así, no podía aguantarlo

-n-no- dijo en voz baja, el se detuvo y se giro a verla

-¿no qué?- pregunto serio mientras clavando su mirada gris en ella

-si, ella esta- dijo en un susurro sin mirarlo, el solo sonrió

-¿estás qué?- insistió, ella se mordió el labio, era obvio que no iba a parar hasta que lo dijera claro

-ella esta…..excitada- dijo sin mirarlo pero no tan bajo

-oooh- dijo asintiendo –y si estas excitada, también estarás mojada ¿verdad?-

¿Por qué hacia las cosas más difíciles para ella?, sabia en la situación que estaban no podía solamente aceptar lo que dijo, aparentemente no

-si- dijo mientras apretaba el escritorio con sus manos, era humillante, estaba semidesnuda, solo con su brasier y con las piernas abiertas

-¿si qué?-

-si….Juvia esta mojada- dijo con los ojos cerrados mientras sus piernas temblaban y su interior gritaba, el sonrió vencedor…..logro lo que buscaba

El pelinegro se acerco lentamente hacia ella, como su mirada estaba a un lado, la tomo del mentón y la hizo mirarlo directo a los ojos

-si continuo….no me detendré y hare lo que quiera y por supuesto harás lo que yo quiera- dijo serio y….de una manera tan sensual que sus palabras recorrieron el cuerpo de la peliazul

No sabe exactamente porque pero asintió y cuando se dio cuenta, sus dedos estaban nuevamente en su intimidad, no tardo mucho en retomar lo que había dejado, y con la otra mano bajo un bretel del brasier dejando uno de los pechos de ella al aire, rápidamente lo tomo con su boca y con su lengua comenzó a jugar con su pezón

Los gemidos no paraban de salir y ya no los intentaba controlar tanto pero cuando le daba un pellizco a su clítoris, el gemido de placer y dolor era incontenible

Mientras jugaba con su pezón comenzó a subir con su boca hasta su cuello, empezó a lamerlo, lo estaba empapando, buscaba su pulso, el que no tardo en encontrar y comenzó a succionar con fuerza pero esta acción hizo despertar del trance a la peliazul, que lo empujo alejándolo de ella

El la miro molesto y ella alarmada

-d-discúlpela…p-pero…por favor….no deje marcas en el cuerpo de Juvia- pidió avergonzada, ella sabía que si el seguía haciendo eso en su cuello, quedaría una marca roja que tardaría días en irse y quizás hasta semanas, tenía una piel sensible

Espero la respuesta de el, parecía meditarlo, incluso miro pensativo hacia el piso, y pasado unos minutos la miro y dijo

-bien, me parece razonable pero….al no poder hacer cosas que acostumbro a hacer, vos no te podes negar a nada…..y cuando digo a nada es a nada- dijo serio y aunque un escalofrió la invadió asintió, cualquier cosa era mejor que quedar marcada, no podía arriesgarse a que Lyon las viera

Volviendo a aprisionarla en el escritorio, se acerco a su oreja y susurro

-siéntate sobre el escritorio- ella asintió y así lo hizo, el busco su silla, se sentó en ella y acercándose hasta su escritorio abrió las piernas de la peliazul

Se apoyo en su silla y se quedo observando la intimidad expuesta de la peliazul

Ella se sentia incomoda pero al mismo tiempo la excitaba que la viera, se estaba desesperando, se movia ligeramente sobre el escritorio, ¿Por qué tardaba tanto? Se preguntaba ella

En ese momento sintió sus manos, cada una apoyada sobre el interior de sus piernas, abriéndola un poco mas

-es increíble lo mojada que estas- dijo acercando su rostro cada vez más a su intimidad, ella no se atrevía a decir, no podía, sabía que lo estaba y no lo iba a negar

Su respiración se torno irregular al sentir su tibio aliento en sus muslos

-¿Cómo me vas a llamar?- pregunto entre sus piernas

-¿q-que?- pregunto confundida

-de que forma me vas a llamar- pregunto serio

-señor Fullbuster- dijo en voz baja

-no me gusta- al decir esto lamio su entrepierna y un suspiro escapo de la peliazul

-señor Gray- dijo dudosa con respirando entrecortado

-no me gusta- lamio su otra entrepierna

-¿Gray…sama?- pregunto en un suspiro, el sonrio e introdujo dos dedos en su intimidad haciéndola gemir

-apruebo ese- mientras la invadía con sus dedos y con su otra mano acariciaba su entrepierna, ella se aferraba fuerte al escritorio, sus jadeos cada vez más fuertes, su pecho subía y bajaba por la agitación, de a poco el calor volvía a envolverla y cuando sintió su lengua sobre su intimidad su cabeza cayó hacia atrás

su lengua estaba deleitándose, solamente estaba probando el exterior al encontrar su clítoris comenzó a jugar ella, lamiéndola, rodeándola, podía oír sus gemidos, se estaba volviendo loca y el sonreía para sus adentros, dejo de jugar con su clítoris y su lengua fue directo dentro de ella junto con sus dedos

Ella estaba ida, estaba totalmente fuera de si, solo le importaba lo que sentía, con su boca abierta de la que salían solo jadeos, incluso su saliva estaba chorreando de la comisura de sus labios, el junto con su lengua y dedos la estaban volviendo loca, estaba al borde del orgasmo, sentía el calor en su cuerpo, sentía como ardía su vientre, los dedos que la invadían comenzaron a moverse mas rápidos y su lengua lamia todo liquido que quisiera salir, cuando esta comenzó a lamer nuevamente el clítoris, ella no pudo evitar llevar su mano a la cabeza del pelinegro para incitar a que no se detenga

Estaba tan cerca, solo un poco más, no podía decir nada y tampoco lo intentaba, solo podía gemir y cuando sintió como los dientes de el apresaron su clítoris, todo se volvió blanco, su espalda colapso contra el escritorio, y con un grito de placer, soltó todo lo que estaba dentro de ella

No sabe cuántos minutos estuvo así, recostada en el escritorio, abrió los ojos, los cuales no sabía cuando los había cerrado, podía ver el techo y sus luces, se escuchaba su respiración agitada pero en esos momentos no le importaba donde estaba, solo le importaba ese _placer_ que la invadía, ese placer que ansiaba hace días

De repente sintió como sus piernas eran levantadas hacia arriba y se extraño, estaban juntas y sostenidas, vio como la cabeza del pelinegro se asomo al lado de ellas y lamio el costado de su rodilla, lo que la sorprendió y avergonzó al mismo tiempo

-parece que disfrutaste- dijo divertido, ella no dijo nada, solo miro a un lado dándole la razón, no podía negarle lo innegable pero tampoco lo iba a decir abiertamente, de repente sus ojos se abrieron al sentir algo entre sus piernas, algo caliente resbaloso, miro a sus piernas y si podía se sonrojo más aun

Entre sus muslos estaba situado el miembro del pelinegro, quiso alejar sus piernas pero el las tenia sujetas con fuerza, con sus pies hacia arriba y apoyadas contra su cuerpo, el las tenía muy bien sujetas

-quédate quieta- demandó serio –recuerda que tiene que hacer lo que quiera, no puedo dejarte marcas y si te mueves van a haber- eso la hizo quedarse sumamente quieta, no podía arriesgarse a que quedara una marca en su cuerpo

Un suspiro de sorpresa salió de sus labios cuando sintió el miembro que tenia entre las piernas frotarse entre ellas, hacia adelante y hacia atrás, lentamente entre sus muslos, no debía mirar, el estaba frotándose entre sus piernas, pero su curiosidad era mucha, tenía que ver

Miro hacia sus piernas y ahí estaba, deslizándose entre sus muslos, el caliente miembro, podía escuchar lo resbaladizo que estaba, veía como la punta emergía de entre sus piernas cuando empujaba hacia adelante

No sabía lo que era, no sabía si era el sonido que hacía, o como se veía pero un calor la estaba envolviendo, incluso soltaba suspiros, quería ver el rostro de él pero sus piernas se interponían, quería saber si le estaba dando placer frotarse con ella

-te estás excitando- lo escuchó decir, lo notó, Por qué se estaba excitando con algo tan….¿extraño?, no sabía si era extraño o no, pero nunca habían frotado un miembro entre sus piernas

En un momento se detuvo, ella miro expectante a que iba a pasar después, su miembro aun estaba entre sus muslos y podía ver los líquidos que se escurrían a su alrededor, en un segundo el alejo su miembro y abrió sus piernas con ambas manos

El repentino acto sorprendió a la peliazul, ahora podía ver al pelinegro, su rostro que parecía estar agitado por su expresión, su camisa totalmente abierta, podía ver claramente su torso, un increíble pecho marcado hasta el último detalle, de solo verlo el calor en su cuerpo aumento, siguió bajando su mirada hasta su erecto miembro, sus ojos se abrieron al ver como lentamente se acercaba a su intimidad

-estas mas que lista para recibirme, es mas lo ansias-

-J-Juvia…e-ella…..- no sabía que decir, estaba totalmente hipnotizada con lo que veia, no apartaba su vista de su miembro, que estaba a solo unos centímetros de ella y cuando toco la entrada un pequeño gemido de sorpresa salió de su boca y su respiración comenzo a entrecortarse

El miraba atentamente su reacción pero el había aguantando bastante hoy, separando mas sus piernas entro en ella en una embestida

El acto hizo que ella soltara un grito y el gruñera

Ella tenía la cabeza hacia atrás, sentía el gran miembro dentro de ella y antes de que se pudiera acostumbrar a la sensación, el comenzó a moverse, no sabía cómo describir lo que sentía, mientras el se adentraba cada vez más con cada embestida, tenía que sostenerse al escritorio para mantenerse en el lugar, mientras el separaba sus piernas y la embestía, ella solo podía ver, sentir y jadear

Las sensaciones eran demasiadas, con sus ojos entrecerrados, veía el sudor del pelinegro en la frente, su pecho, incluso podía sentir su propio sudor, ¿Por qué pensó en eso?, se estaba excitando más todavía, lo veía parado y enfocado en penetrarla cada vez más, sus brazos y manos manteniéndola abierta, lo hacía querer tenerlo más cerca, quería tocarlo, quería sentir su sudoroso cuerpo

Y como si escuchara sus pensamientos, una de sus manos apretó su pecho derecho, haciéndola gemir, cuando abrió los ojos, noto como el pelinegro se inclino hasta su pecho y rápidamente tomo con su boca el pezón izquierdo

Mientras era embestida, apretaban su pecho y el otro era mordido, no podía pensar en nada, solo sentía, como pensaba al estar en contacto su cuerpo y el de el era más que placentero, al tenerlo más cerca podía escuchar sus jadeos y los pequeño gruñidos que escapaban de el, al sentir como el su interior lo apretaba cada vez mas

El pelinegro soltó su pezón y levanto su mirada y gris y azul se cruzaron, sus pupilas dilatadas y sus mejillas sonrojadas

-di mi nombre- dijo entre respiros, un….dos….tres….las embestidas eran continuas y cada vez mas rápidas

Y aunque ella quisiera decir lo que le pidió, no salían palabras coherente de su boca, solamente gemidos

El al no escuchar lo que quería, con la mano que estaba apretando su pecho, encontró el pezón y lo retorció haciéndola gritar de placer

.nombre.- dijo serio, embistiendo con todas sus fuerzas

-G-G-Gray…..sa-sama…- decía entre respiros, el sonrió vencedor y se levanto, llevo sus manos a sus piernas abriéndolas nuevamente y comenzó a embestir con más fuerza, ahora los gemidos de Juvia eran cada vez más fuertes, sus uñas se clavaban en la madera del escritorio, se estaba volviendo loca, ya no podía contenerlo y cuando la embistió en cierto ángulo, eso fue lo suficiente para que sus ojos quedaran en blanco y su cuerpo se retorciera de placer

Estaba disfrutando del placer que le proporciono aquel orgasmo, estaba ida y podía sentir como el seguía embistiendo con todas sus fuerzas hasta que sintió su peso sobre ella y un gruñido cuando el llegaba a su propio orgasmo

A los pocos segundos el se levanto y alejo para poder cambiarse mientras que ella todavía intentaba recuperar el aire, lentamente se sentó en el lugar y miro a sus piernas, podía ver lo empapada que estaban y las junto rápidamente mientras se cubría con las manos, levanto la mirada y observo como el pelinegro, se limpiaba con unos pañuelos, los que después tiraba a la basura, se congelo en el lugar, acaso el no…..no se había…..

-hey…- llamo su atención el pelinegro y mirándolo le mostro una especie de plástico

-¿Qué es eso?- pregunto algo confundida y preocupada

-el preservativo, no me creerás idiota para como para venirme dentro ¿verdad?- ella movió la cabeza en negación

Saber eso, la relajo aunque no sabía en qué momento se lo había puesto, se miro y rápidamente arreglo su brasier y con la mirada buscaba por el suelo su ropa interior

-antes de irte, levanta todo lo que tiraste- dijo mientras se abrochaba el pantalón de traje, ella no entendía a lo que se refería y miro a los lados y ahí está, a los costados del escritorio por el suelo, estaba tirado por todos lados, adornos, papeles, lapiceras, etc, todo lo que estaba sobre el escritorio antes de que lo invadieran

Después de ponerse su ropa interior, rápidamente se puso el vestido, volvió a mirarlo, observo cómo se abrochaba la camisa y caminaba hacia su gran tablero

Mientras levantaba las cosas del suelo, no podía evitar desear un baño, quería llegar a su departamento y ducharse lo más rápido posible, no podía creer lo que había pasado, era un hecho, tuvo sexo con su cuñado

Al terminar de acomodar todo en el escritorio, busco su cartera y campera, no quería verlo a los ojos, quería irse de ahí lo más rápido posible, no quería volver, por lo menos por cuatro meses, comenzó a dirigirse a la puerta, estaba cada vez más cerca, si, lo iba a lograr, iba a irse sin verlo si quiera y sin ningún compromiso futuro hasta que…..

-espera-

Tan cerca, tan cerca pero tan lejos

-¿s-si?- pregunto ella sin darse la vuelta

-mañana a la misma hora- lo escucho decir, se mordió el labio y salió de la oficina

* * *

**_y finalmente aca esta el cap 3, bastante largo, y ya que llegaron al tan esperado acto, las cosas se van a poner buenas, no todo va a pasar en la oficina, de ahora en mas van a a haber diferentes escenarios, el siguiente cap va a ser en otro lado :D_**

**_Se que hay varias preguntas, como, cual es el trabajo de Gray, que empresa es, que carajo le pasa a Lyon o cosas asi pero no se preocupen porque las respuestas serán respondidas a medida que el fic avance, igual cualquier duda o comentario puden dejarlo en un review o pm :D_**

**_respondiendo Reviews :D_**

valqiria8 y guest**_: ese fanfiction que desconecta :P igual me parece que en las noticias arreglar ese bug, creo, y con respecto a que Lyon le ponga lo scuernos, no puedo afirmarte nada, eso se vera a medida que el fic avanze :D, se que no esta completamente desnudo nuesto Gray :P pero es porque esta en la empresa y tiene que esta vestidito, mil gracias por tu review y apoyo :D_**

Rirukasabe:**_obvio que no esta mal leer lemon XD yo leo todo el tiempo :P, mil gracias por tu review :)_**

xHinamoriKunx:**_ el calor se hace presente :P, vamos a tener que castigarlo a ese maldito tsundere XD, espero que este cap te haya gustado :) mil gracias por tu review y apoyo :D_**

Dixie Ulquiorra_:** como siempre genia :) es lo mejor para fangirl XD mil gracias por tu apoyo y review espero que este cap te haya gustado :D  
**_

YamixTeaLover**_: gracias por asegurarme que las escenas no salen tan mal :P, eso me da seguridad, me alegra mucho que te haya gustado el cap 2 espero que este tambien haya sido de tu agrado, la actitud de Gray deja mucho que desear, lo se :P pero se va a ir desarrollando a medida que avanze el fic, lo mismo que sus motivos, y Lyon y Juvia son tan tiernos, pero bueno como que no estan hechos para el matrimonio :P_**

Sakura Zala**_: kyaaa, gracias por tu review y que hayas seguido leyendo esto, se que estas re ocupada y que te tomes tu tiempo para leer mi fic es re wooooo XD, espero que este cap te haya gustado :D Gray es tan sexy :P y va ser mas pervert que nunca de ahora en adelante_**

Sejo Riama**_: si, si es malo pero ya va a aprender ese tsundere P, gracias por tu review y apoyo :D_**

xxxMavis Vermilionxxx: _**heeey gracias por tu review, me alegra que te interesara, tengo tan poquito tiempo para leer ultimamente T_T seguramente ya actualizaste tus otros fics y no me los pude leer todavia T_T, espero que este cap te haya gustado, gracias por tu apoyo :D**_

Mariera-san: **_este Gray malo y sexy, es muy pervert :P y de ahora en mas habra de todo :P, todas nos sentimos pervertidas al leer pero no tiene nada de malo :P amo los lemon, vivan las fantasias :D :D me alegra mucho que te gustara el fic espero que este cap te haya gustado tmb :D :D mil gracias por tu review y apoyo :D_**

**_Espero que el lemon haya cumplido sus expectativas :D, asi que ya saben, ___************apoyo, criticas todo es bienvenido, todo ayuda a mejorar :D**

**.**

******_Hasta el próximo capitulo, S__aludos__ U__shiio_**

******_._**


End file.
